Undiscovered
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Sequel to INNOCENCE. In the process of developing their newfound relationship, Sky and Z encounter problems along the way, including a secret that is bound to break friendships. Last Chapter Posted.COMPLETED
1. Incomplete

**A/N:** Hello again! I'm back with the second installment of_ Innocence._ If you haven't read the first part, I suggest you do. It might be confusing, although you can always catch up to what's going on and so forth. Other than that, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 1

**"Incomplete" **

Months has gone by and not much has happened within Space Patrol Delta as the B-squad cadets continued their duty as protecting New Tech City and Earth from Grumm's hunger to take over and rule. After previous events that went on between the cadets, Jack and Syd are now officially a couple after weeks of dating. Sky and Z are said to be only dating at the moment as they take things slow before building their relationship into something serious.

The four of them hung out in a spacious rec room with Syd and Z reading a magazine on the couch. Jack and Sky, on the other hand, watched on from across the room as they continue playing a game of chess. "Isn't she great?" Jack finished his turn as he stared at Syd, distracted by her beauty and charisma. Sky looks up with his hand cupped under his chin and elbow resting on his leg.

"Well, yeah. I dated her once." Sky responded with a smirk. "It's your turn, man."

Jack paid no attention to the game as his eyes remained fixated on the ladies. "I wonder what they're talking about." Cadet Tate releases a deep groan as he begins removing the pieces one by one from the chess board and putting them all away neatly in a box. "What do you think, Sky?"

The Cadet just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He sighs. "Maybe they're reading horoscopes or taking one of those dumb quizzes."

Jack turned back around and found an empty table in front of him. As Sky puts everything away, Jack rose up from his seat and made his way over to Syd and Z. Cadet Tate follows. "Hey, beautiful." Jack plants a small kiss on his girlfriend's forehead as he takes a seat right next to her. Sky and Z exchange smiles as she moved over for him to sit.

"Thank God, you guys are here." Z exclaims in relief. "My brain was about to explode with useless girly information."

"Hey!" Syd pouted her pretty pink lips. "You can never go wrong with beauty tips."

Z chuckled. "Right, and why should I follow them when you're the one who submitted those tips? And looking at you," she pauses in mid-sentence while studying her, "I don't think it works." Syd's mouth fell open as Jack and Sky had their secret laugh along with Z. "I'm kidding!"

She glares maliciously at her roommate. "Not funny."

"You know your gorgeous." Their laugher subsided as Jack places his arm around her.

Syd smiles. "I know." She says while wrapping a strand of hair around her index finger.

Moments later, as they stirred up some random conversation, Bridge suddenly walks in the room. The four of them fell silent as he stood in front of them. "Hey, Bridge!" Z was the first to greet him. "Where have you been? Come join us!" She bolted out eagerly.

Bridge forces a weak smile. "Well, actually I'm just looking for RIC."

"We haven't seen him." Jack replied. He suddenly felt Syd's leg moving as he looks down and found RIC tugging on her shoes. "Well..." He smirked for his amusement. "There he is."

"Hey!" The blonde grunted irritably as she shook him off her shoe. "Argh! Bridge, take him off me!"

Z chuckled as Cadet Carson carries the robotic dog off the ground. "Awww, Syd. RIC really adores you."

"I adore him too, I just wish he'd stop chewing on my stuff." She grunted.

"I can work on that." Bridge stated with a thought in mind. "I'll just have to re-program RIC."

"That can wait." Z tells him as she pats an empty spot on the coach, reserved for Bridge. "Hang out with us for awhile."

"Yeah." Sky leaned back and placed his arm around Z. "We miss you, man."

Bridge stared carefully at the two and forced himself to look away after a split second. He could feel his knees go weak and tremble just looking at Z. "I rather not." He responded softly. The others exchange bewildered looks. "Besides, I have so much work to do."

Z slowly nodded. "Okay..." They watched on as he exits the room with RIC. Aside from Jack, Z shared a brother and sister relationship with Bridge, and for the past year, the two have gotten real close. Now that things have changed, Z couldn't help but feel disappointed to not have him around as often as she'd like. "There's something odd about him." She suspected worriedly once he was no longer in the room. "He's not himself." Jack, Sky, and Syd bobbed their heads in agreement. "Don't you think he's acting a bit...weird?"

"Since when is he never weird?" Jack added with chuckle.

Z scoffs. "Well, for one thing, he's weird for not being weird."

"But you can't blame him for acting so differently around us." Syd says as all eyes turn to her like she had something in mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. Can't you see it?" She questioned. "Ever since the four of us started dating, Bridge has been left out of the group. You have to admit, it has to be awkward for him."

Sky lowered his head down. "Man, I feel so bad." He admitted with a deep sigh.

"Me too." Z and Jack both frowned as Syd bit her lip. The four of them felt guilty and oblivious for not knowing that this could have affected him but no one bothered to think about it till now. "We have to do something about this." Z demanded.

"Like what? Break up?" Jack stated sarcastically. "Because that's the last thing I want." He says this while winking at Syd.

"No." Cadet Delgado groans. "We have to come up with a deal." They all listened intently. "I was thinking the only time you two and the both of us can be intimate with each other is outside SPD Headquarters. But when inside, it's business and work and the five of us together."

Syd and Sky approved the idea. "That works."

"Wait a minute." Jack raises a finger in midair. "Can we vote on this?"

The blonde shot him a look with her arms crossed. "Jack."

Defeated as the three came after him, Cadet Landors just rolled his eyes. "Okay. fine." He sighs.

"Now that we figured it out, one of us should at least talk to him." Syd thought as everyone all looked at her and smiled. She pursed her lips, knowing exactly what they were thinking. "Since I first mentioned it, I guess I will."

* * *

Syd motioned her way towards Bridge's room, whom he now shares with Sky. As she stood in front of the door, Syd took a deep breath and hesitated a bit before knocking. After a brief moment, Bridge finally opened the door. Syd looks up and weakly smiles. "Hey..."

Bridge arches his eyebrows curiously. "What's up, Syd?"

"Look, I know you're busy and all." Syd pauses as she presses her lips together. "But It's been awhile so can we talk and hang out for a bit? Just you and me?" Bridge tilted his head to the side and studied her face carefully, wondering what Syd was up to this time. Although he wasn't in the mood for talk, he couldn't say no to her pleading eyes. "Please?" She begged.

Bridge gives in to her request. "Sure."

The two headed outside, and began wandering in the streets of New Tech City, catching up in their small talk which consists of 'How are you? What's new?' and so forth. Once they reached New Tech City's community park, the two sat down on a nearby bench and watched as the burning sun begins to slowly set behind the mountains.

"So..." Bridge had to break the awkward silence once their conversation died down. "How are you and Jack doing?"

Syd looked at him and smiled. "Great."

"That's good." He smiled back at her. "You look happy."

"I am." Bridge nodded his head and turned away to face the view. Syd bit her lip and sighed, searching for the right time to tell him. "Hey, Bridge?"

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Lately, you've been distant from us. Why is that?"

Bridge tried to avoid the question. "What are you talking about? I've been real busy."

"Well, you're keeping yourself busy to stay away."

"It's not like that, Syd." He argues back. "You wouldn't understand."

She wrinkled her forehead. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Tell me."

"It's nothing." He proclaimed with an irritated sigh.

"Bridge." Syd tilted her head and folded her arms as though she demanded an answer from him. "We've known each other for years now. We use to tell each other everything."

"Telling you would just make things difficult."

"Does this have to do with me?" She asked in concern.

Bridge shook his head and answered, "No."

"Well then, tell me and let me help you."

"You can't help me." He tells his female companion seriously. "At least not in this situation."

Syd felt confused. "Why not? Does this have to do with Jack?"

"No."

"Then who? Sky? Z?" She guessed as Bridge looked away and fell silent as their names ring through his ears like a bad song. Syd waits for an answer. "So...this is about Sky and Z?" She asks while studying his face carefully. "Which of the two? Or is it both?"

Bridge lazily rubbed his eyes. "Syd, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You have a problem with Sky and Z?" She blinked a few times. "But why?"

He groans agitatedly. "Syd, I'm not discussing it with you! It's too personal."

"Well that's just too bad because I'm not stopping until you tell me what's wrong." She argues back stubbornly while getting up from the bench and placing her hands on her waist.

Bridge scoffed. "Syd, you're like the worst person in keeping secrets. Trust me, this doesn't concern you."

"Am not!" She retorts offensively. The blonde looked up in the yellow orange skies. "Okay. Perhaps I am a bad liar." She admitted. "But I'm a good listener, and I can help."

He averted from her gaze and chuckled. "Man, you sure don't give up."

Syd kneeled in front of him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Bridge, I'm your friend. I care about you." She softly whispers to his face as he gradually looks up to meet her sincere eyes. "You'll feel good when you're venting out all your problems. Trust me. You don't want to keep this secret of yours bottled up inside. It's not healthy." She watches as Bridge lowered his head down and breathed in deeply. After a moment of silence and thinking it through, Bridge parted his lips and began to speak his mind.

* * *

At SPD Headquarters, Z helped Jack settled into his new room as she carried the last box of his belongings inside and placed it on the floor. She then, out of excitement, jolted back up and made herself comfortable on his master bed as she laid down with her eyes wandering on the ceiling. "Well, this is comfy." She stated, enjoying the free tension on her back.

Jack smirked. "Yeah, Commander Cruger brought it in."

"I wish I had my own room." Z thought enviously as she sits back up and watched Jack unpack his stuff.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that." He grunted while lifting one of the heavier boxes and situating it on the bed next to Z. "Who knows? If Syd and I get married she'd have to move out and share a room with me."

Z raises her brows. "Wow. You two are really getting serious."

He chuckled. "Let's just say, we're not getting married any time soon. I mean come on! It's only been three months." Z weakly smiles. "What about you and Sky?" Jack wondered curiously. "You guys thought about moving to the next level yet?"

Cadet Delgado lowered her head down and sighed. "No. Not yet."

"And is that bothering you?" He asked, trying to get her to look up at him.

"No." She scoffed while running a hand through her dark brown hair. "I don't know. We've been dating for three months now and he hasn't mentioned anything about moving to the next level. Heck, we haven't even kissed yet!"

"Really?" Jack was in a state of disbelief as Z grunted out of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Yes, really! It's usually a small peck on the cheeks. And don't you dare say anything about it!"

He raises his hands up defensively. "Alright. But give Sky a break. He once had a serious relationship with Syd and we all know it didn't last."

"Yeah." She answered reluctantly. "Don't remind me."

Jack frowned on her behalf. "Look, just talk to Sky. I bet he wants the same thing as you do but it's the fear that's in the way."

"I know." Z retorts rather impatiently. "I'm scared too."

"Just talk to him." Jack tells her.

Z rested her elbows on her legs and buries her face in hand. "Since when did I start going to you for relationship advice?" She mumbled.

He chuckled at the response. "Gee, I don't know. I kinda wonder about that myself."

Z shook her head and yawned. "It's getting late. I should go." Jack nodded as she jumped out of his bed and headed out towards the door. "Will you be okay here?"

"Don't worry about me." He reassures her. "Go away and sleep. You're bugging me."

Z glares and sticks her tongue out playfully before exiting. "Bye, loser!" She shuts the door behind her and began walking towards the girl's room. Upon her approach as she turned at a corner, she crosses paths with Sky.

"Hey." To his surprise, he leaned foreward to kiss Z on the cheek as she quickly looked away and missed. Sky furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment after she rejected him.

"What did we all just agree on?" She questioned sharply as though he was being quiz on something important.

Sky just scratched the back of his head and groans. "Sorry, I forgot."

"I know it's gonna take time to get use to."

He nodded understandingly. "Alright. But this arrangement still sucks!"

Cadet Delgado frowns, feeling the same way as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered goodnight in his ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

In the girl's room, Syd began pacing back and forth nervously in her pink pajamas, absorbing the thoughts in her head and trying to keep her cool. She tries to deal with what she knows with ease, but her heart began to race out of nervousness; it was as though it'll fall out in an instant. She was beginning to lose it as she began mumbling to herself to remain calm and steady. "Okay, Syd. Just relax...take a deep breath," she says as she breathe through her nose, "and stay cool. You don't know anything. Just forget about it and move on."

Suddenly, the door popped open and Z came walking in. "Hey, Syd."

The blonde twirled around and gasps. "I don't know anything!"

Z froze on the spot and furrowed her eyebrows in mere curiosity. She squinted her eyes to examine her roommate. "Syd..." She slowly walks over to her bed cautiously as though she was trying to stay away from Syd's insanity. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing!"

Cadet Delgado looked around the room for anything odd and suspicious before facing Syd again. "Have you touched my CD collection?" She asked.

"Nah uh." Syd nodded her head. "You'd kill me if I do."

Z titled her head to the side to observe her roommate carefully. "Why you look so tense?"

"I'm not tense." She forces a weak smile and began loosening up.

Z stares at her weirdly. "Right. Have you spoken to Bridge?"

_'Oh no.'_ Syd thought as sweat began to trickle down from her head. _'Why did she have to ask? Why oh why? God, this is so gross! I'm already sweating! Please don't make me sweat. Please!'_

"Syd?"

The blonde looks up and moistened her lips. "Yeah, I did." She drew in a few nervous gulps.

"That's great." Z smiles as she sat on her bed to listen some more. "So what did he say?"

"Well...uhh...not much." She stammers in hesitation. "He seems fine. B-But you were right. He--He admitted t-that he felt left out, but he understood."

Z's eyebrows flared up. "Why am I getting a weird feeling that you're not telling me everything?"

"Gee..." Syd shrugged. "I don't know."

"You were stuttering." Z pointed out.

"I did not!"

"You were too! There's obviously something you're not telling me."

"It's because it's only between me and Bridge."

Z blinked and slightly parted her lips. "Oh...is it something bad?" She asked.

"Well..." Syd wasn't sure how to respond to the question. "It depends how you see it."

"Does it have to do with me?"

The blonde sighs. _'Aw, man.' _She thought. _'Why did she have to ask?' _Syd just looked at her and smiled. "Oh nothing you should worry about."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know what you think and more will come your way. Cheers!


	2. Decisions

**_CamFan4Ever _**- Thanks for reviewing! You've been doing so since my very first story, and for that your awesome! As for a 3-part series...it really depends where this story goes. So who knows? If it's doing well, then yeah. I'll do it!  
**_lkwREADer_** - I do hope you enjoy the sequel!  
**_garnetred_** - Yep...poor Bridge. Thanks for the review!  
**_Veronica_** - You rock even more! I always enjoy reading your reviews.  
**_Step2stepgirl_** - I don't know...should it be Bridge/Z...or Sky/Z? What do you guys think? Who should it be?  
**_NightMistCrystal_** - You're so sweet! Thanks for the comment! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

**"Decisions" **

The following Day, Syd visited Jack in his new room as the two hung out to enjoy each other's company before anything else goes wrong in the city. While Jack continued to finish up his unpacking from last night, Syd remained quiet on his bed as she sat upright with her knees tucked up under her chin, zooming off to another world. Jack stopped for a moment as he turns to her with his eyebrows raised. "Syd, you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She snapped out of her deep thoughts as she shook her head and looks up. "Huh?"

"It looked like you were staring off into space." Jack chuckled while finding his way next to her. "What's in your mind?"

Syd weakly smiles. "It's nothing."

Jack, all of a sudden, felt there was something going on due to her change of mood from being perkily active one day to feeling suddenly depressed and lost in the next. "You're acting a bit weird." He noticed as she scratches the back of her head uncomfortably and fixed up her curly blonde hair from behind.

"I'm fine." She reassures him as she puts her hair up in a pony tail. "Really I am."

"Okay." He nods. "So what did you and Bridge talked about yesterday?"

"Ugh." She groans at the question and she tries to get around it and avoid it. "Nothing." Jack was taken aback due to her awkward behavior as he wrinkled his forehead and studied her carefully.

"Okay?"

"He's perfectly fine about us."

He smiled in relief once they were getting somewhere in their conversation. "That's great."

"Yeah." Syd drew in a deep breath and pursed her lips. "Great."

He looked at her weirdly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She scoffed. "Of course not."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I can't say!" Frustrated, Syd got up from his bed and faced the wall with her arms folded. Her thoughts were beginning to cloud her mind and drive her uneasy. She sighs. "Knowing this is killing me, Jack."

"What is?"

She turns back around with her arms crossed. "That's the thing, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. But I don't see the problem in telling you since it has nothing to do with you--or us."

"But it has to do with Sky and Z?" He questioned.

Syd dropped her arms to the side and nodded in defeat, knowing she can't hold the secret much longer. "Yeah, it does." She whispered. Jack got up to stand in front of Syd as he searches her eyes carefully, hoping to get answers from her. She looked at him with innocence and deeply sighs. "It's Bridge. He--" She pauses in mid-sentence to find the right words. "He has feelings for Z."

Jack's eyes grew larger when suddenly the emergency alarm came on. The two snapped back to reality as they rushed hurriedly towards the Control Room where they met up with Sky, Z, and Bridge.

"What's going on?" Syd asked as Jack glances over at Bridge and gave him the _look_.

All eyes turns to Commander Cruger. "There's a female burglar breaking in a few stores downtown. I'm gonna need a few of you to go down there and bring her in." B-squad stared at the screen carefully when suddenly Z's mouth fell open.

"Oh my gosh!" She immediately recognized the girl wearing a red bandana along with white windbreakers and a black jacket. "That's Mel!" She shrieked.

Jack turns to Z with a blank and uncomprehending expression. "Who?"

"Mel. We used to steal things together before you came along."

Sky makes a weird look on his face. "That's very...interesting." He thought.

Z faces Cruger and the rest of the squad. "I got this one. Can I go, Commander?"

"Go ahead, Delgado."

"Let me go with you!" Sky insisted. "You're gonna need back up."

She nods as the two head on out. Once they were at the sight of the crime, Mel came running towards their direction to get away from the security guards running desperately behind her. Sky and Z blocked her way as she stopped with loads of stolen good in her grasp. "SPD!" Z stepped up and showed off her badge. "We'll take it from here." She told the guards.

The dark haired and light skin woman squints her eyes and then opened them wide as soon as she recognized a familiar face. "Is that you Z?" She breathed heavily.

Z smirks while putting away her badge. "Hey, Mel."

"Damn! You're SPD now!" She splutters out in amazement while observing the uniform. "That's great! Now I can get away with everything!"

"I don't think so!" Sky shot back. "You're coming with us."

She shifts her gaze over to him and smiled. "Wow...you two together?" She hissed while winking at Z. "He's hot."

She groans. "Mel, I have to take you in. Stealing is a crime."

"And helping people is?" She questioned outrageously. "Z, what has gotten into you? I thought we'd always have each other's backs."

"We do!" Z exclaims. "Just let me help you."

"By turning me in?" Mel chuckled and nodded her head in dismay. "Nah. I don't think so. I'm giving these things to the poor and there is nothing you can do about it."

Cadet Delgado moves forward and stands in her way. "I can't let you do that."

Mel glared evilly at her former best friend. "You have changed, Z. Just because you've turned all righteous and some hero obeying the law, it doesn't change the fact that you were once a criminal."

"You can change, Mel." She reassures her. "And you're right, I did change but I also learned that they are other ways to help people."

"Let me remind you something." Mel interrupts. "You and I would do anything to help people of our kind, even if we have to break the rules. Now, you want to take one of your closest friends behind bars for doing you say it's wrong when you truly believed it was the right thing to do before you became SPD."

"Mel!"

"I'm not finished yet!" She snapped angrily. "I thought you were one of my best friends."

"I still am."

"Yeah?" Mel crosses her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Prove it to me."

Sky stares at Z from behind. "Don't let her get to you, Z."

"Oh come on. You want to prove to me that you're still one of my best friends?" Z gulps down nervously. "Then let me go."

"No!" Sky snaps. "Z, don't even think about it!"

"You know how much I hate being locked up, Z!" Mel's voice increased in volume just to get her attention. "Oh wait." She laughed. "Unless you forgot."

Z parted her lips to speak. "No, I remember. You use to hate it when your father locked you up in your room and you use to tell me how cold, lonely, and scary it is."

"And your about to send me to a place I fear the most." Mel nodded her head in dismay. "Yeah, some friend you are."

A single tear came streaming down Z's face with her fists clenched together on the side, trying to stay strong. She turn over her shoulder to look at Sky, her expression filled with guilt and sorrow. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him as he stares at her worriedly. Z shifts her gaze back to Mel. "You want me to let you go?" She sniffed and steps aside. "Then go!"

"Z!" He scoffed.

She ignored him. "I'm giving you a chance to change, Mel. And as a friend I'm letting you go to make that change. But if I ever see you in the streets again, doing the same thing, I swear this time I'll turn you in and I'll make damn sure you suffer behind bars! You understand?"

Mel rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh before you go." Z stops her. "You can leave all the stuff behind." Mel grunted as she dropped all the stuff on the ground and ran away. "Thank you."

"I can't believe you just let her go!" Sky yells out furiously as the two walk back to the academy after the incident.

Z groans. "Why don't you go after her then?"

"You remember Dru right? My best friend? Although it was difficult for me, I still had to turn him in because it's the right thing to do."

"No offense, Sky but Dru is psychotic. All he wanted was power and money. Mel just wanted to help people. There's a difference!"

"Either way, what you did was wrong."

"I panicked! What else was I supposed to do? Mel had a rough childhood, and it got to me."

He sighs. "All I can tell you is that Commander Cruger will not be happy about this."

* * *

In the Control Room of SPD, Sky and Z stood in front of Cruger and Dr. Manx with their heads down and hands clasp behind them. The room was silent and quite eerie, for they were about to come face to face with their punishment.

Commander stopped pacing back and forth in front of his cadets as he turned around and faced them. "I am very disappointed in the both of you." Sky and Z shamefully kept their heads down. "You volunteered to bring her in, and yet you failed to do so." His voice sounded dreadful. "Sky."

Cadet Tate looks up. "Sir?"

"You're dismissed."

Sky glances over at Z as he leaves the room.

"Delgado." Cruger turns over to the female cadet as she slowly looks up. "What you've done is wrong and against academy regulations. For that you must be severely punished." He rebuked her behavoir.

She deeply sighs. "So what are you gonna do?" She thought of a reasonable punishment. "Expell me?"

"You should be." Z looks down in disappointment. "But I decided on another punishment."

She wrinkled her forehead. "Sir?"

"Hand me your morpher, Cadet." Z slightly hesitated as she handed him her morpher like she was told to. "From now on, you're strict from using your ranger powers for a month."

Z nodded her head and sighs. "I understand."

"You're dismissed."

After a not so good meeting with Commander Cruger, Z joined the others in the rec room where they all waited for her return. They all look up as soon as she entered. "So how did it go?" Bridge was the first to ask as Z fell on the couch next to Sky with a depressing sigh.

"He took away my badge."

The others frown sadly on her behalf. "I'm so sorry, Z." Syd reaches over to comfort her.

She smiles. "It's okay, guys. I deserve it."

"When will you get it back?" Jack wonders.

"After a month." She shrugged as if it was no big deal to her. "I mean it could've been worst. He thought of expelling me from the academy."

"I'm glad it didn't go that far." Sky thought in relief as he places his arm around her.

Z pursed her lips as she made herself relax comfortably in his arms. Jack steals a quick glance from Bridge who was looking down. "Well, I guess you guys are on your own when protecting the world."

"Yeah." Syd pouts. "Now I'm the only girl. What's the fun in that?"

The guys chuckled. "Hey, it's not like we're completely helpless without you anyway." Jack added.

Z shot him a dirty look. "So you're saying you don't need me at all?" She asked offensively.

"No...I'm just saying with or without your help, the four of us can manage."

She crosses her arms. "You really think so huh?"

Jack nodded his head confidently. "Yeah."

Z lifted an eyebrow and averted from his gaze. "Pshh...If you say so."

The conversation ended right there as the room immediately fell silent. Every second wasted, Jack and Syd would stare at Bridge and from their corners of their eyes and turn over to Sky and Z constantly. The secret was already killing the both of them, and the atmosphere was no longer peaceful. They needed to get out of there.

"Well look at the time." Jack pointed at his watch. "I need to umm..." He paused and scratched the top of his head uneasily. "I gotta clean my room!"

"I'll help you!" Syd followed from behind as the two hurriedly left the room. Once they disappeared out the door, the remaining three exchange weird looks.

"Is it just me or are they acting a bit ...weird..."

"Maybe too weird." Sky added.

Bridge looks out the door suspiciously towards their direction. "Be right back." He begins making his move. "I'm going to find out."

Once he left the room, Z turned her head over to Sky and places her hand over his. "You mad at me?" She softly asks.

Sky looked down as their fingers intertwined. "No, just a little disappointed."

She sighs and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry. I should've known better."

"Yeah." He chuckled as Z wrapped her arms around him. "So what happened to no intimacy in the academy huh?"

Z bit her lip innocently. "Well...no one is around right?"

Sky was suddenly lost in her smile as the two fell silent, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Before they even know it, their heads begin to move, and just when their lips were about to touch, a ball of light suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hey!" The voice interrupted their moment as Sky and Z stopped halfway from a kiss. "You're not the only ones in the room yah know!"

They moved their heads back and grunted in disappointment. "Sam!"

* * *

Syd entered Jack's room last as the door closes behind. Jack faces the wall, soothing out his nerves while Syd comes over to comfort him. "You alright?"

He deeply sighs in response. "Not really, Syd."

"Then what's the matter?"

"This whole love triangle thing!" He retorts. "It's driving me nuts!"

"Lower your voice down." She whispered. "Someone might hear you."

"I'm sorry." He softens his voice as they sat down on his bed. "Z doesn't need this right now. The last thing she wants is drama."

"People go through all sorts of drama, Jack. It's normal."

"I know, but Z is like a sister to me and I don't want her to go through all this. She really likes Sky, but Bridge has been like a brother to her. And what's even worst, is that Sky and Bridge are like best friends."

Syd lifted her eyes at him worriedly. "There's really nothing we can do to fix it, Jack."

"Oh yeah there is." He says with a thought in mind. "Z can no longer date Sky."

Her mouth fell open when suddenly they heard someone walking in. They turned around and their eyes widens. "Syd! You told him!" Bridge yelled out furiously.

She drew in nervous gulps. "I can't explain!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Hey! It wasn't her fault." Jack confesses. "I made her tell me. Sky and Z don't even know."

Bridge scoffed. "Oh that makes it all better." He says out of sarcasm. "Now I feel like I'm the bad guy here."

"Of course not!" Syd faces him. "You can't help the way you feel."

"She's right." Jack places a hand on his shoulder. "But you're gonna have to accept the fact that Sky and Z are dating."

"I know that." He shrugged his hand off him and turns to Syd. "Remember when you told me about keeping secrets is kinda unhealthy for you?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I think I need to tell Z how I really feel before I go mad crazy."

Jack and Syd exchange looks. "Are you sure about that?" They questioned, unsure of the idea.

He scratches the back of his head. "But you were the one that told me--"

"I know what I said, but this is different." Syd groans. "Wouldn't telling her bring forth confusion between you, Sky, and Z?"

"Yeah, and it's just gonna cause a lot of problems." Jack added.

Bridge lowered his head down. "I know. "He sighed. "But I have to tell her." Jack and Syd pressed their lips together. "I'll see you guys later." Bridge turned around and exits the room.

Once they were alone, Syd took a deep breath and blew it out at ease. Jack faces her with a worried expression that got her worrying as well. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**A/N:** Want more? Let me know with your reviews!


	3. Action Speaks Louder

**A/N:** Quick shout outs. Enjoy the next chapter.

_**lkwREADer **_- I will definitely keep that in mind! Thanks for letting me know.  
_**Veronica**_ - Nah uh, you're awesome! lol.  
_**Step2stepgirl**_ - What are you talking about? Sky & Z are already paired up...for now? lol.  
**_garnetred_** - Yeah, let's hope that they do stick together! thanks for reviewing.  
**_Crimson Mystery_** - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking it.  
_**CamFan4Ever**_ - Don't you just feel so bad for Bridge?

* * *

Chapter 3

**"Action Speaks Louder"**

A few days later, Bridge continued to re-program and upgrade RIC in his room when suddenly Sky came walking in after a trip to the mall with Syd. Bridge looks up and noticed how content Sky is as he sat on his bed and took out a tiny white box from the shopping bag he carried. "Check this out." Sky excitedly opens the white box and revealed to him a solid silver ring. Bridge's eyes fell open at the stunning jewelry. "What do you think?"

Carson pauses on the project with his lips slightly parted. "Wow. I umm..." He stammered wordlessly. "I didn't know it was getting this serious."

"It's a promise ring. Syd helped me pick it out. You think she'd like it?" Sky asks.

Bridge stared at the ring for a moment as his thoughts fell upon Z. He shook his head and shrugged. "Sky, let me ask you this. How well do you know Z?"

He presses his lips together. "You don't think she'd like it."

"No, I never said that." He chuckled. "It's obvious that you guys are ready to move on to the next level. But how well do you know her? In fact, how well do you know each other?"

Sky gave him a blank expression. "I don't understand..."

Bridge groans. "Alright let's see. Did you know that whenever Z is mad she does that winking thing with her eye?" Sky raises a brow. "And did you know the only time she wears her Z necklace is when she goes to bed? What about her favorite cat joke? Did you know about that?"

Sky wrinkled his forehead. "No, I don't."

"What about her favorite song? The most outrageous thing she's ever done in her life?" Sky looked down, not knowing the answers to any of his questions. "Did you even know that she participated in a beauty pageant when she was a little girl?"

"No!" Sky scoffed out of frustration. "I don't!" Bridge fell silent as he watches his roommate get up and face the wall. "But I do know she can't sleep without listening to her music on her headphones. I know she likes to party. I know Z can't eat pizza without mild sauce. She does all crazy things like bungee jumping and sky diving. She took gymnastic classes as a young girl, and likes to play football. Bridge, I may not know everything, but I do know I'm falling deeply in love with Z and I can't stand being away from her." He pauses and sighs. "Not even for a second."

Bridge pursed his lips and sighs. "You sound really in love."

"I am." Sky responds softly. "She makes me feel alive you know?"

"Yeah…" He smiles at the thought. "I know what you mean."

"About that cat joke…" Sky thought curiously just to get off the subject. "How does it go?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Bridge grins. "Well, the cat crosses the road and gets run over by some vehicle." He begins to explain. "So the cat was brought to the hospital and sadly its left side is paralyzed."

Sky frowns. "Poor cat."

"Yeah, so then the owner visits the cat in the hospital and asked, _'Are you okay?' _The cat responds, _'I'm all RIGHT now.' _Bridge lets out a good laugh. "Get it?"

He chuckled hysterically. "That's so obvious, but funny."

"Hey, I liked it." Bridge smirked as his roommate lightly punches him on the shoulder. Their laughter subsided. "Hey, Sky?"

He raises his head up. "Hmm?"

"About the ring," Bridge pauses in mid-sentence and smiles, "I think she'll love it."

* * *

In the girl's room, Z waits for Syd's return from the mall after hours of pondering and waiting for her arrival. The thought of her and Sky going together was quite a disturbance to her head as she tries to shake it off. _'Why didn't he ask me to go with him?'_ She thought in jealousy. _'Oh right, Z. You're not exactly a shopper.' _She pouts. _'But still...why didn't he ask Jack or Bridge to go with him? Why did it have to be Syd?'_

Moments later, Syd came walking in joyfully with loads of shopping bags in her hand. She looks at Z and flashes her hundred watt smile. "Hey!" She squealed. "I got you a little something."

Z weakly smiles. "Gee, Syd. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to! Here!" She hands her one of the bags as Z kindly accepts it. "It's a shirt!" Z looks at it carefully with an odd expression. "So what do you think?"

"Well..." She wrinkles her nose. "It's umm...very yellow."

"And?"

She lifted a brow. "It has your face printed on it."

"Isn't it great!" Syd shrieks excitedly. "I got one for the guys, but in their perspective colors of course." Z stares at her weirdly. "See! I got myself a pink one!"

Cadet Delgado chuckled. "Great. So...umm...did you and Sky have fun?" She asks.

"We sure did!"

Z wrinkles her forehead. "What did you guys do?"

"We shopped around. Then we hit the arcade, played with the bunker cars--having a fantastic time!" Syd giggled. "It's nice seeing Sky lighten up and have a great time yah know? I miss hanging out with him."

Z forces a smile. "Yeah..."

"Be right back. I'm gonna see what Jack is up to." Syd squeals as she waves off and exits the room with his gift. "Later, girlfriend."

Z pursed her lips and sighs. "Yeah...later."

* * *

Meanwhile Bridge and Sky continue to share a few good laughs, which they haven't done for awhile now as their laughter roared and echoed the entire room. After nearly an hour of cracking jokes, their laughter gradually subsided and Bridge suddenly fell silent. "What's wrong?" Sky asks curiously once he noticed his change of mood.

He looks up. "You're like my best friend Sky, and we always tell each other everything."

"Yeah." Sky smiles. "I know."

"Well..." Bridge presses his lips together and sighs. "There's something I have to tell you."

Cadet Tate arches his brow when suddenly Syd came barging in the room. "Hey, guys!" They looked her way and smiled. "It's a beautiful day out!" The perky blonde squeals as she threw a shopping bag over to Bridge. "I got you a cool shirt."

Sky chuckled. "We all have matching shirts." Bridge takes out the green shirt and weakly smiles.

"Nice picture, Syd."

"Thanks! I know."

"This would look great on my wall."

Bridge and Sky laughed playfully along as Syd rolls her eyes from behind. "Ugh, whatever." She groans. "Anyway, hurry up! Jack, Z, and I are gonna hit the park."

Sky shrugs. "Let's see, I've done all my daily assignments. I'm down."

"Yeah." Bridge nods. "Me too."

"Yes! Another day at the park! Whoo!"

B-squad left the academy once they completed their daily assignments as they spend the rest of the day at New Tech City's community park where they played a friendly game of flag football and afterwards throwing around the Frisbee. Syd tosses it first as the wind blew the Frisbee towards Bridge and Z's direction. When it went over their heads, two tried reaching for it as the wind picked up more speed. Once it landed somewhere behind a blanket of trees, Bridge and Z looked at each other and began racing for the Frisbee. As they fought their way through the deep end of the park covered in green, searching for the Frisbee, Bridge and Z spotted the round object nestling in the bushes as they grabbed it at the same time and wrestled to the ground. With both grasps on the Frisbee, Bridge and Z came rolling on top of one another, laughing and pulling like crazy for it.

"Alright. Alright." Bridge surrendered with both hands up. "You win."

"Ha!" Z pulled away from him, carrying the Frisbee in the air with triumph. "I win." She extends her free hand and helped him up. "Nice try, buttery boy."

He grunted in pain. "Yeah, thanks."

"Come on, let's go."

"Hold on a sec." Bridge grabbed a hold of her arm. "There's something I need to tell you." Z searches his eyes carefully as her eyebrows flared in curiosity.

"What's up?"

He breathes in nervously. "Z, I really like--"

"Come on, guys!" They heard Jack's voice yelling from behind the trees. "Hurry up!"

"We'll be right there!" She shouts out excitedly. Z turns back to Bridge. "Okay. So what were you about to say?"

He looks down and groans. "Maybe this will tell you." Out of nowhere, Bridge pulls Z towards him as he planted a kiss on her lips. Z's eyes widens as she abruptly pushes him away.

"Bridge!" She shrieks while covering her mouth in shock. "What do you think you're doing!"

He couldn't believe what he just done as he touches his lips. "Uhh...kissing you?" He responds nervously, knowing it wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Z scoffs impulsively. "What for!"

Bridge scratches his head and sighs. "I have been hiding my feelings for awhile now...even before you and Sky started dating." He explains as Z's mouth fell open in bewilderment. "But you deserve to know." He pauses and takes a long deep breath. "Z, I'm falling for you."

She shuts her eyes, in a state of disbelief. "Oh no."

"I can't help the way I feel." Bridge drew in a few nervous gulps. "I would never want to come between you and Sky. Sky is my best friend, Z. But I have to know if you felt anything when I kissed you."

Z folds her arms and glares at him in dismay. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

She groans. "Bridge, I had no idea you felt this way about me and if I did it wouldn't make a difference. I'm with Sky now and I really like him. You can't just drop a bomb like that on me, Bridge. It's not fair for me or you."

"I know." He looks down and sighs disappointingly. "And I totally understand."

Z nods her head. "Alright. Can we just pretend none of this ever happened?"

Bridge's expression was almost blank and uncertain as he feels the rejection sinking in deeply. "Sure." He replies vaguely. "And I'm sorry."

She slowly turned around, disturbed by the whole situation as she began to feel uncomfortable around him. Z began walking through the trees and bushes to meet up with the others when suddenly a thought came to her head. Just when she thought she'll get her first real kiss with Sky, it was Bridge who has given it to her instead.

"Z?" Syd slowly walks up to her once she appeared from behind the trees. Bridge follows not too far behind. "You okay?" Z kept silent with her gaze fixated on the ground. "Hey, Z? You there?" Syd waves a hand in front of her as Z slowly looks up. She chuckled. " I thought I lost you there for a second. You okay?" Z looks over her shoulder, staring at Bridge coldly for the unexpected kiss. _'I can't believe he even had the nerve to do that!' _She thought angrily. _"If Sky finds out, who knows what would happen!'_

Z snaps out of her deep thoughts while turning over to Syd. She sighs in response. "Just great."

* * *

**A/N:** Review pretty please! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.


	4. Meaning Behind The Kiss

**A/N:** Hey. Sorry for the long update. I'm back in school, so it might be awhile till I'm actually free to work on the story. But anyway, here's the newest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

**"Meaning Behind the Kiss"**

A few days have gone by as Bridge and Z remained quiet about the kiss. They agreed to never speak of it again nor even think about it. However, there wasn't a time when they wouldn't stop and look back on it for the kiss turned out to be a big deal, especially to Z. She'd think about it constantly during the day and even before going to bed as she listens to the music on her headphones for comfort and ease, but that doesn't seem to work for her either as she kept her mind on the subject. While working on her daily assignments within SPD Headquarters, Z would drift off in the middle of her work, just thinking about the incident without getting anything done. She'd also volunteer to help out Kat and Boom in the lab to avoid the distraction that's been bugging her all week. Z's teammates also seem to realize how distant and quiet she has become--always busy and finding something to do.

It's currently twelve in the afternoon when Z entered the cafeteria to grab something to eat when suddenly Sky called out her name. She looked over her shoulder and found him waving across the room with Bridge sitting right next to him. "Come join us, Z." She weakly smiles in response while looking away and joining Syd and Jack at a nearby table. Sky furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "What was that all about?" He questions out of frustration, followed by a deep sigh. "Lately, she's been acting weird around me. It's like Z doesn't want anything to do with me." Bridge stared at Z from the corner of his eye and looked down on his food which was barely eaten. "Has she spoken to you?" Sky asks his best friend. "Do you know anything?" Bridge didn't reply at first as he began playing with his food. "Look, if you know anything you have to tell me."

He dropped his fork and sighs. "I don't know what's going through her head right now, Sky. She's been avoiding me too."

"Why is that?"

Bridge's elbow rested on the table as he buried his face in hand. "You don't wanna know."

"Come on." Sky chuckled while playfully hitting his shoulder. "Tell me. What did you do this time?"

"It's beyond my stupidity, trust me."

In the other side of the room, Z joined Jack and Syd moments later with her back facing Sky and Bridge's direction. She slowly looks over her shoulder to glance at them and turns back around with a confused expression. Jack and Syd exchange worried looks. "You okay?"

Z looks up and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She smiles for their sake.

"Then why aren't you sitting over there with Sky?" Syd questions.

"Because...he's with Bridge. They're probably having a moment to themselves."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Why are you acting like they're some gay couple?" Syd immediately moved to the edge of the table and spits out her drink, coughing uncontrollably. Z covered her mouth, roaring in laughter.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay, Syd?"

She sits right back up and wiped her mouth. "Uh huh." The blonde turns over to Jack and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't ever say that again!"

Jack chuckled in response as he places an arm around her shoulder. "It was a joke."

Z pursed her lips while watching the two get really at it. "I'm gonna go."

"What?" Syd averted from Jack's gaze and looks at Z. "But you just got here."

"I know, but I have a lot of work to get done. I'll see you guys later." As Z rises up and leaves the table, Bridge looked her way and decided to follow.

"I'll be right back." He tells Sky and leaves the room.

* * *

Once Z exited the cafeteria, she heard footstep following her from behind as she turned around where Bridge stood. She glared at him for a moment and grunted. "Look, I don't want to--"

"We have to talk about it, Z." He retorts as if he knew what she was thinking. "Avoiding the subject isn't doing us any good."

"What is there to talk about, Bridge? A kiss is a kiss."

"Is it really?"

Z wrinkles her forehead in utter confusion. "What?"

"I don't know." He groans. "If it wasn't supposed to be a big deal, then why are you acting so strongly about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're avoiding the entire squad. Why?"

She scoffed. "I got my badge taken away, Bridge. I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing while you guys are out there saving the world."

"It's not about that, Z! I know you keep thinking about it."

"What!"

"The kiss. It means something to you."

Her lips parted. "And how would you know?"

Bridge waves a hand in front of her. "I'm psychic remember?" He responded with a slight chuckle.

Z rolls her eyes. "Yeah, so what? I was sickened by the whole thing."

"Oh really?" He smirks while taking a few steps in front of her. "You know what else I see when I read your mind?"

"I don't wanna know."

Bridge shuts his eyes and thinks carefully. "Whether you want to admit it or not, that kiss meant something to you. And you wanna know why?" He pauses in mid-sentence and searches her worried eyes carefully. "Because you also have feelings for me."

Z didn't reply as she beams coldly at him. There was tension building up between the two as she quickly finds a way to get out of it. "That's what you want to believe."

"No." He snaps as she stood back in surprise. "It's exactly what you're thinking." Bridge looked at Z with pure seriousness in his eyes as he nodded in dismay and walked away.

Z looks his way and watches him leave when suddenly she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. As a gasp escape from her lips, she spun around and opens her eyes wide at the sight of Sky.

"Whoa." He raises his hands up defensively and chuckles. "You alright?"

She shook her head and calmed down. "Yeah, I'm fine. How long were you standing there?"

"Just a few seconds ago. Why?"

Z shuts her eyes and sighed in relief. "Okay, good."

Sky pursed his lips. His expression was almost blank and uncomprehending. "Is there something wrong, Z?" He finally ask as though it was the one question he's been dying to ask her all week. "I mean things have changed between us. It just feels like we're distant from one another and I miss being around you."

Z weakly smiles. "I know, but I have a lot on my mind lately."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." She answers softly. "I really don't want to talk about it." She averted from his gaze and deeply sighs as Syd came walking pass them from the cafeteria. "At least not now."

He nodded his head understandingly. "That's fine." Syd turned around for another look before disappearing to another room. "Whatever." Distraught by her strange behavior, Sky vaguely shrugged his shoulders and left Z alone standing in the middle of the hallway. He turned at a corner where he found Bridge and Syd talking in front of the girl's room. Sky stopped and hid behind the wall to listen.

"You know what this means right?" The blonde shot back with her arms crossed. "You're gonna have to tell Sky the truth."

"I tried to, Syd." Bridge exclaims in frustration. "But it's so hard to look at my best friend in the eye and tell him I kissed the one woman he wants to be with more than anything."

She scoffs exaggeratedly. "Maybe you should have thought about that before making a move on her!"

"I know. But I couldn't help it."

Sky's back was leaning against the wall with his head titled up as he listens closely at their conversation. His body felt numb and his eyes began to fill up in hurt and betrayal. _'How could they do this to me?'_ He thought angrily as every word that came out from their mouths began to jumble in his head. Suddenly, it reached his boiling point for Sky couldn't take it anymore as he abruptly punches the wall, leaving a hole behind. Bridge and Syd heard the impact as they walked over and found Sky standing behind the wall. Syd's mouth fell open in surprise as she turned away and bit her lip. Sky's gaze fell upon Bridge who couldn't bear to look at him as he presses his lips together and drew in nervous gulps. "Sky, I wanted to--"

"How could you do this to me!" He interrupted without letting him finish. "I thought you're my best friend!"

"I am."

Sky nodded his head disapprovingly. "You're a liar and I hate you for doing this to me."

"If you just let him explain--"

"Stay out of it, Syd!" He snapped angrily while shifting his gaze over to her. "You were in this too."

"But, Sky--"

"What? Are there more secrets you're keeping from me just to save his butt?"

Before she could even answer, Z came walking in the scene on her way to the room as she stopped before them in confusion. "Hey." She furrowed her eyebrows.  
What's going on…?"

"Like you don't know." Sky gave her a scornful glare.

Z looked more puzzled than ever. "What are you talking about?"

"Is it true that you and Bridge kissed at the park?"

Z exchange looks with Bridge and Syd as she turned away and shuts her eyes in disgrace. "Sky, it didn't mean anything."

"So it's true!" He stared at her despicably. "And you weren't planning to tell me."

"I wanted to!" She cried out. "But I was too afraid to lose you!"

"Lose me!" Sky shouted out. "What happened to honesty!" Z brushes her hair back as tears came streaming down her cheeks. She tries to be strong to fight it, but with Sky lashing out on her, she could no longer hold it in. "This is exactly what I was afraid of and I fell for your every word!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, and believe me; I meant every word of it!" She searches deep in his narrow blue eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Sky chuckled in disbelief. "Wow…I feel so hurt right now as if my heart was torn into a million pieces, and here you are, asking for forgiveness." He nodded his head in dismay. "Z, I don't think I can. And as for you," he points at Bridge with a cold stare, "our friendship is officially over. You two can finally have a happy life together. I mean, that's what you two want right?"

"No!" Z grabbed his hands. "I want to be with you more than anything! You can't end this because of one stupid kiss!"

He pulled away from her grasp with his sadden eyes fixated on her. "From what I see, there's something more behind that kiss and you know it." Z could no longer look at him as she lowered her head down and continued to flood herself in tears. "I gotta go. This is too much for me. I just can't stand being in the same room with you or Bridge.

"Sky, don't."

"I'm sorry, Z" His voice cracked as though fighting back the tears. "But right now, I don't want anything to do with you or Bridge. I can't even look at you." She looks down and weeps in sorrow.

"Who knows? Maybe it's meant to be this way after all."

* * *

**A/N:** Review. I'll update ASAP.


	5. Separated

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for the long update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

**"Separated"**

The following day, B-squad cadets settled in the Control Center where they dispersed and situated themselves in different areas of the room under distant, uncomfortable silence. While Jack and Syd kept busy in the computers...Bridge, Sky, and Z occupied three corners of the room and remained separated while going through SPD files. Syd could feel the uneasy tension boiling up as she nudges Jack shoulders in desperation for comfort. "We have to do something." She faintly whispers.

He looked from one to the other with their backs facing them. "I want to help as much as you do, but it's really none of our business."

"I know." She groans. "But I hate seeing them like this."

Jack pursed his lips and sighs. "Yeah." He pauses, and softly adds, "Me too."

After a moment of complete and awkward silence, Commander Cruger and Kat Manx entered the room. The cadets remained concentrated on their work for they didn't notice them walking in. Cruger noticed a different vibe from the group as soon as they stepped foot inside the room. He and Kat stood still and observed carefully. "Something is not right here." Dr. Manx leaned forward and spoke softly to Cruger.

He too notices as he releases a deep grunt to grab their attention. "Cadets." He called out to them. Jack and Syd were the first to look up. Bridge paused on the book he was reading and slowly faces him--glancing over at Sky's direction for a quick second. Cadet Tate didn't even bother to look back as the four stood at a straight line in front of Cruger and Kat. "Where's Delgado?" Syd slowly turned her head where Z stood facing the wall with her arms crossed and crying to herself in silence. Her uncontrollable sobs echoed the room as Sky lowered his head down and stared at the ground absent-mindedly. "What happened?" Cruger demanded an answer from his cadets. No one bothered to reply as he asked the second time. "Well?"

"It's more of a personal issue, sir." Jack responds hesitantly.

"I see. And does this personal issue involve all of you?" Jack and Syd turn their heads over to Bridge and Sky as Kat went over to comfort Z. "Cadet Landors and Cadet Drew."

"Sir?"

"Leave us."

They nodded their heads. "Yes, sir." Jack and Syd replied in unison as they gradually exited the room.

Commander Cruger faces Bridge and Sky. "As for you two," he pauses in mid-sentence as the door of the Control Center closes, "explain."

Sky's expression remained somber with disappointment. "Sir, I really don't want to discuss it."

"Hmmm." He looks past him and turns over to Bridge. "What about you?"

Cadet Carson deeply sighs. "I have nothing to say."

"Okay, it's understandable. It's your personal business and not mine. However, you're still SPD and you must learn to put your differences aside and work together."

"Sir." Sky raises a hand.

"Yes, Cadet."

"I would like to move out and room with Jack."

"That's up to Cadet Landors."

He nods. "Thank you, sir."

"May I ask why you want to move out?" Cruger questions curiously.

Sky stops and stares at Bridge from the corner of his eyes. "I don't feel comfortable rooming with someone who just stabbed me in the back, sir and I'm better off working with Jack than Bridge at the moment."

"It was an accident."

"An accident!" He retorted with a forceful laugh. "I trusted you, man! But you lied to me!"

"I know you're upset...but don't put this out on Z." Sky looked away and rolled his eyes. "I was the one who deliberately kissed her and she pushed me away!"

"But she lied to me!" Z lifted her eyes up as Kat provided some comfort with a gentle rub on the back to ease her up. "And so did my best friend."

The conversation ended there as soon as Sky left the room on a bad note. Bridge's eyes fell on Z as she looked back at him, teary-eyed. "I'm gonna go and take a walk, if that's okay." She sniffs.

Kat stares at the female cadet worriedly. "Sure, but be careful."

Z nodded and excused herself out the room as Sky and Bridge watches her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sky walked down the hallway, he stopped in front of Jack's room and abruptly knocked on the door. After a few knocks, Jack finally opens it. "Hey, can we talk?" Sky anxiously asks, leaving Jack no choice but to invite him inside.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" Jack shuts the door behind as his teammate turns back around.

"Do you mind if I room with you?"

He raises an eyebrow in bewilderment. "What's wrong with Bridge?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Sky retorts impatiently as Jack raises his hands up.

"Alright. Yeah, you can move in." Jack answers rather pathetically and half-heartedly. "Whatever." His tone indicated that he wasn't fond of the idea.

"Never mind." Sky groans in response. "I'll just ask some of the other guys in D-squad."

"Sky!" Jack blocked the door as soon as he attempted to leave the room. "I know you're hurting inside. Can we just talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" He retorts. "Bridge and Z betrayed me. I thought I can trust them. It's all over now, end of story."

Jack scoffs. "People make mistakes, Sky. This is just one of them."

"Easy for you to say, Jack. This never happened to you!"

"You're right about that. But I do know there's always room for forgiveness. I mean, Z is crazy about you and Z is Z!" He exclaims with a chuckle. "I never thought in a million years she'd feel so hung up on somebody until you came along." Sky averted from his gaze. "You're her first boyfriend, Sky and she doesn't have the experience like you do."

Sky's face looked agitated and malicious. He didn't care about what he had to say at that very moment. "So do I get to room with you or not?" He changes the subject and repeated the question sharply, revealing the stubborn side of him.

Jack looked at him crossly before nodding his head in defeat. "Yeah." He softly replies. "Let me help you pack."

* * *

In that cold, breezy afternoon Z isolated herself from the academy as she wanders in the streets of New Tech City. She wore a white sweater over her SPD shirt and comfortable jeans. The hood went over her head as she continued walking with her head down and arms folded across her chest. Without paying attention to where she was going, Z suddenly bumped into a stranger running past her as she turned back around and pulled down the hood. Z looks down at the female as she scrambles to her feet and picked up the contents that have fallen under her jacket.

"Mel?" Z furrowed her eyebrows as the female stranger looked over her shoulder. She slightly smiles at the sight of her. "You're stealing again after what I just told you." Her tone was filled with disappointment.

Mel just rolled her eyes reluctantly. "So what? You're gonna arrest me?"

"No." She shot back. "I got my badge taken away. So you can leave and celebrate. You feel happy about yourself now? You've got away with the law easily the second time."

She bit her lip shamefully. "You got your badge taken away because of me huh?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Z averted from her gaze and sighs. "You know, I wonder...how stealing and helping people make you feel so good inside when you don't even work hard for it." Mel's eyes drifted to the ground as Z takes her leave. "Think about it."

"Wait!" Z came to a halt and looks over her shoulder. "You're upset about something. Tell me."

"Of course I'm upset. I got my badge taken away for a month."

"No, there's more to it. I can tell." Melissa observes as Z rolls her eyes in denial.

"It's been years since we had a real conversation, Mel. What makes you think I want to talk?"

"Because once upon a time you were my best friend and whenever something is up we always talk to each other about it."

She drew in a deep breath and sighs. "Alright, I do have something else on my mind."

"Does it have to do with the hot guy in the SPD uniform I saw you with last time?" She mischievously grins.

Z studies her carefully. "How do you know?"

"Lucky guess." She added with a wink. "Well? You guys together or something?"

"I don't think so." Z deeply sighs. "Everything is all messed up, Mel. I don't even know why I got myself into this mess the first place. What happened to me? I used to be this rebel who just hangs out with the guys and do all crazy things. I've never thought I actually fall in love with one."

Mel exaggerated gasps. "Oh my God...Z Delgado is in love!" She shrieked in mere surprise with an odd, bewildered look. "Yeah...what happened to you?"

Z chuckles. "I've changed."

"So why do you think you two aren't together anymore?"

She pursed his lips, unsure of mentioning it. "Well...there's this other guy..."

Mel gasps yet again. "You're bad."

"Am not! Just let me finish."

"Alright, sorry. Keep going."

* * *

As Jack and Sky continues to walk back and forth between rooms, packing and unpacking boxes, Bridge made his way to his room where he found Sky packing his stuff. Bridge furrowed his eyebrows and awkwardly walks in. "What are you doing?"

Sky looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "I'm moving out that's what." He averted from his gaze and continued concentrating on his packing.

"Where you're going?" He asks.

"I'm rooming with Jack."

Bridge groans. "Come on, can we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about with you."

His face showed utter frustration. "If you care at all about Z, cared at all." He reinforces his statement. "Then you would be going after her right about now." Sky lowered his head down, deep in thought. "But it seems to me that you don't even give a damn."

"I care, Bridge!" He retorts angrily. "I'm crazy about her, just as much as you do right?" His former roommate parted his lips. "But damn it!" Sky's voice increased in outrage. "Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for her! Were you waiting for this moment to come!"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially you."

Sky scoffs rather pathetically. "Too late for that now, Bridge. Even if things turned out okay in the end, It'll never be the same between us. Never."

He nods solemnly. "I understand. But know this, I was the one who kissed Z. It was an impulse. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

"You sure about that, Bridge? Because it seemed like you did it on purpose."

He grunted. "Alright," he pauses and adds, "I wanted to kiss her." Sky averted from his gaze. "I've had feelings for Z the moment I first laid eyes on her."

"I wish you have told me that." He replies sternly. "I didn't know."

"It wouldn't matter because she likes you. And you like her. You guys are just meant to be."

"I don't know about that."

Bridge furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I may not be the perfect guy for her. Maybe you're it."

"You don't mean that..."

"Yeah? Like I said, nothing will ever be the same." Sky's expression was cold and serious. "Anyway, I gotta finish packing. Don't bother convincing me to stay."

* * *

"I have to go and pick up my little brother. " After an hour of talking in front of New Tech Museum, it was getting late as the blazing sun began to set over the horizon. Mel rises up from the bench and embraces Z in return. "It was nice talking to you."

They broke apart and smile. "Yeah." Z softly mutters. "Thanks for listening."

"You might want this." Mel says as she handed her the stolen items from her jacket. "You're gonna want to return it."

Z nodded her head in approval. "You're doing the right thing."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Mel chuckles. "I thought about what you said and it's about time I go back to school and help people the right way."

"It's nice to know I'm doing my job." Z smiles gladly.

"Well, I should get going. My little brother is gonna bug me all night if I'm late."

She nods. "I understand."

"Take it easy okay? Guys will always be guys just remember that."

"I will." Z forces a weak smile. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye."

As Mel walked off and turned at a corner where she was no longer seen from a far distance, Z began heading back to the academy. The streets were empty with only the sound of stray cats coming in and out from trash cans and leaves moving swiftly on the ground. With her head down and arms crossed, clouds came hovering over, darkening the city. Z stops and looks up when suddenly the evil and dreadful Morgana appeared in front of her.

"Hello, ranger. Miss me?"

Z glares evilly at her direction. "You again?"

"Yes, and it will be the last of it!" She smiles cruelly. "Because this time, I'm going to finish you where I left off."

* * *

Two hours have gone by, and Z has not yet returned to the academy. Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Syd all waited in the room for her arrival as they keep themselves occupied to kill time. While sitting on the couch reading, Sky suddenly closes the book and began pacing back and forth anxiously across the room. "This is ridiculous. She's been gone for hours." All eyes turn to him. "That's it, I'm going after her."

Jack pulls his shoulder. "I can't let you do that, Sky."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think she wants to see you right now."

"It's not about that! She could be in trouble. I can feel it."

"Me too." Sky looks over his shoulder as soon as Bridge spoke up. "I'm getting a strong energy in my head."

"Send me, Jack."

He studies Sky carefully before nodding his head in agreement. "Alright. But call us if anything happen."

"Thanks, man. I will."

* * *

**A/N:** More coming soon. Don't forget to review! Cheers.


	6. Forget To Remember

**A/N**: Thanks again for the encouragement to continue! Here's the latest chapter. Again, I'm doing by best to update in a weekly bases so bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Forget To Remember"**

Darkness falls over New Tech City as the moon showed brightly in the starry night. Sky screams desperately for Z, searching and covering the streets in most parts of the city. On his way towards his last hope in finding her at the park, Sky stops on the middle of the road and spotted a shiny object on the ground. As soon as it grabbed his attention, he slowly walks to it, and realizes that it was Z's necklace. Sky's eyes widen as he bents over to pick it up. "Come on." He whispers, tightly holding onto one of her most prized possessions. "Where are you, Z?"

Without intentions of giving up any time soon, Sky rises up from the ground and continues forward, yelling her name in every direction in hopes to find her. After walking a great distance across the park, he heard painful grunts coming from behind the trees and bushes, taking it a sign as he hurriedly runs and follows it. Once the sounds came closer to him, Sky looked to the side and found a body helplessly lying on the ground. His worried eyes grew larger as he fell beside her, gently lifting her head up. "Oh my God..." Sky trembles while tracing the lines of her bruises and cuts on her face. "Who did this to you? Z?" Her eyes remained securely shut. "Z!" He nears his face towards her to find out if she's still breathing. Sky then grabs his morpher from his belt to contact the others. "Guys, I need your help! Z's in trouble."

* * *

Syd, Kat, and Boom waited in the infirmary room when suddenly Jack and Bridge walked in with Sky carrying Z in his arms. He placed the cadet on the bed and stood beside her, tightly holding on to her hand as Syd wraps her arm around his shoulder for added comfort. Jack and Bridge watches on worriedly when momentarily Commander Cruger walks in. He looked around the room until his gaze followed Z and then Sky. "What happened?"

Cadet Tate immediately stood up. "Sir, I found her at the park. I think she was attacked."

"And without her morpher she wasn't able to contact us, sir." Jack added.

"Hmmm...I see." Cruger's eyes fell on her. "Boom!"

He shuffled to his feet at an attention. "Yes, sir."

"Find out who did this to Cadet Delgado. Now!"

"On it, Commander!"

"How is she doing?" Syd asks worriedly.

"Not so well I'm afraid." Kat Manx checked her vital signs. "She's unconscious as we speak."

Sky presses his lips together, trying to hold back tears from flowing in. "Don't lose her, Kat." He held Z's hand tightly and plants a small kiss on her forehead. "I lost my father, and I sure as hell won't lose you, Z."

Kat looks up. "I need you all to leave. I'll inform you on her condition as soon as I'm finished here."

"I can't leave her."

"Sky, I'll do whatever I can. But right now, I need you to leave."

Jack slightly nodded his head. "Thanks, Kat." He opens the door and allows Bridge and Syd leave the room first. Jack waits for Sky as he got up and slowly drifts away from Z's beside. "Kat is a great doctor." Jack pats him on the back for reassurance. "She'll make sure Z is alright."

He sighs deeply and stares at her. "I sure hope so, Jack. I can't afford to lose her. Man, I'm such an idiot." He thought upsettingly. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault. These things happen, Sky. Grumm is out there to destroy us all. He's responsible not you."

"But if I wasn't so caught up with Bridge and Z going behind my back, none of this would've happened! I made such a big deal over one simple kiss only because I was so jealous!" He averted from his gaze and shook his head disappointingly. "You know what? I really need to be alone. Let me know if anything is up."

"Yeah." Jack stares at him worriedly as soon as he runs off. "Sure thing."

* * *

Hours have gone by as the B-squad cadets waited patiently for Kat and the news on Z's condition. They've reached the following morning as the sun begun to rise and light up the room. Syd and Jack put their heads together in prayer as Bridge paces back and forth across the room anxiously and afterwards, fell back on the couch. Moments later, Sky walks in the room as they came to a complete silence and all eyes turn to him. He ignored their fatigue appearance with only Z on his mind. He took a seat next to Bridge as he buries his face in hand out of frustration. "Everything is gonna be okay, buddy."

Sky lifted his tired eyes as soon as Bridge placed an arm around him. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

"I'm sorry for everything--"

"Bridge, I really don't want to talk about it. It's not your fault." Sky moistened his lips and grunted heavily. "Our personal issues havegotten way too far and I don't even want to talk about it. All I care about is Z's recovery and if she's ever gonna be okay."

"She will be." He reassures him. "Z is a tough woman. I just know she'll pull through."

Sky turns away from his gaze in deep thought. "I really don't deserve her."

"Don't say that."

"You're a great guy, Bridge."

"No, I'm not. I betrayed you and our friendship."

"Despite what you did, you're a great guy. You're a big asset to this team, not to mention a really funny guy who can lighten up the room."

He chuckled. "Not in this situation, no."

"Bridge, I want you to understand that what you did really hurt me." Sky looks at him seriously. "And I never thought you had it in you to do what you did. Although things will never be the same, keep in mind that I'll always be your friend." Bridge nodded. "Right now, I think we all need to watch out for one another and stay close regardless of our personal issues. Look what it's done to Z. We could've lost her because of this, and for playing my part, I don't think I deserve her."

Once Bridge was about to respond in return and argue with Sky's sudden negativity over his relationship with Z, he parted his lips to speak when all of a sudden he was interrupted by sliding doors opening. They turn to their attention towards the figure walking in.

"Hey, guys." Kat Manx suddenly entered the room as everyone shuffled to their feet next to her.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Syd asks worriedly. "What took so long?"

They all stared at Kat mystifyingly as she hesitated to answer. "She's awake now." She stopped in mid-sentenced. "You may all see her."

From the odd tone of her voice, Sky knew something was up as he rushes out the door and towards the infirmary. The others exchange looks and followed him. "Sky! Wait up!"

As soon as he reached the room, Sky abruptly bust the door open and found Z sitting up comfortably on the bed. She turns her gaze over to him as he made his way beside her. "Oh thank God you're alright." He takes her hand in his as Z weakly smiles in return. The others walked in.

"Z, you're alright!" Syd gasps in relief as she wrapped her arms around her. "Don't scare me like that!"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Relax." She chuckled as soon as they parted."I'm fine."

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Jack questions curiously.

Z pursed her lips and vaguely shrugs. "I only remember being on this bed for whatever reason. I guess I took a big hit when fighting one of Grumm's monsters."

"According to Boom, you were attacked by Morgana."

"Morgana?" Z was unfamiliar with the name as she plasters a bewildered look. "Do I even know her?"

"Yeah, you fought her before."

"I did?"

Bridge, too was confused. "You mean you don't remember?"

Z arches her eyebrows. "Obviously not." She looks up at Sky uncomfortably. "You can let go of my hand now."

He stares at her in utter confusion due to her odd behavior. "I know you're mad at me, Z but let's just forget about it okay? The important thing is that you're safe now and that's all it matters."

"Why would I be mad at you, Sky?" She questions as he lets go of her hand like he was told do. "I appreciate the comfort and all, but it feels weird holding hands. You make it seem like we're dating or something." Z replies with a slight chuckle as they all shot her a look. "What?" All eyes turn to Dr. Manx.

"Why doesn't she remember anything, Kat?" Jack wonders curiously as the others listen intently for answers.

Kat Manx looks at them and sighs. "I'm afraid Z has suffered several brain injuries that caused her to lose her memory after unconsciousness. However, the good news is she didn't lose all her memory."

"I did?" Z was also shocked with the news.

"How much did she lose?" Sky asks.

"Well...she only remembers long term memory; not short term. That means she's behind approximately ten months--almost to a year, but it could've been worst."

"So she has no idea that we're dating."

Kat presses her lips together, feeling concern & guilty for Sky. "I'm afraid not..."

"Is this permanent?" Jack questions as Sky lowered his head down due to the devastating news that turn out of a surprise to him and to everyone else in the room.

"That I'm not sure of, but let's hope it doesn't go that far."

"So what do we do?" Bridge thought helplessly.

"Well, you can try to trigger her memory back by reminding her the things she has forgotten. But take it easy. These things take time."

Syd turns to Sky worriedly. "I'm so sorry. This must be really killing you."

He nooded his head. "Yeah. Well, it's not meant to be afterall."

"Don't say that!"

"What do you want me to say, Syd!" He snaps back angrily. "This is my entire fault!"

"Sky, didn't we already go over this?" Jack retorts. "It's not your fault."

"Then why don't I feel that way?"

Z furrowed her eyebrows. "We're dating?" The soft, innocent whisper escape from her pale lips as Sky looks over his shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's weird." She chuckled at the thought. "I never thought that I'd go for a guy like you."

He faintly smiles. "Yeah, I felt the same way."

"This must be hard for you then."

"Yeah, it is." He averted from her gaze and heaved another sigh. The others looked at him sympathetically. "I want you back, Z. But I'll do whatever I can to get your memory back."

She turned away from him and shudders at the thought. "Oh God." She groans as all eyes turn to her. "This is just all too weird."

"What is?"

"This!" Z exclaims. "You can't expect me to feel comfortable about this when I don't remember anything happening between us."

He arches his eyebrows. "But in reality we are dating. It's a start right? I'm trying to get you to remember the relationship we share together."

"Okay, but for now can we just be friends? I mean, I don't want to act--"

"Alright. Fine." Sky refuses to let her finish as he got up from her bedside frustratingly with his hands raised up. The thought of going back to stage one where they first started upsets him. "I don't even want to try anymore."

"Sky, these things take time." Kat explains to him. "You just have to be patient. For now, it's best she knows that you two are close friends."

"You don't understand. I don't have all the time in the world. I need her to come back now more than ever."

Jack stares at him suspiciously. "Is there something you want to tell us, Sky? I mean, it sounds like you're hiding something."

He pauses for a brief moment and shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Sky yells out. "I said no!" He shoves Jack and Bridge out of the way, and without saying another word, he promptly exits the room, leaving a bewildered group behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Review.


	7. It Still Hurts

**A/N:** Yeah, I apologize. It's been like forever since I last updated. I've been real busy, and I was also suffering from a writer's block. But it's all good now because I have an idea of where this story is going. The chapter is shorter than ususal, but the important thing is that I updated...so yay! lol. I hope there are still readers out there interested in the story. R&R

* * *

Chapter 7

"**It Still Hurts" **

After a few days in the infirmary, Z slowly recovers from her injuries as Jack, Bridge, and Syd help her regain strength and memory during breaks from training with the simulator. As they work out at the gym for almost an hour, Sky Tate suddenly walked in the room. All eyes turn to him as Syd made a gesture for Tate to come inside. "Hey, Sky! Come join us."

"Yeah." Cadet Landors smirks playfully at his teammate as he places his arm on Syd. "After yesterday, it looks to me that you're muscles are wearing off. You might want to work out some more." Jack joked at the thought of yesterday's training when they sparred in the common room.

"Funny." Sky responds scornfully. He averted from Jack's gaze as his eyes fell on Z. After one glance, he turned over to the group. "Anyway, has the mail arrived in yet?"

Bridge shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I know of." He turns to the others. "What about you guys?" They all nodded their heads in response. "Nope. I guess not."

Sky looked down and bit his lip. "Alright, well let me know if you receive anything. It's really important."

"What is it?" Syd curiously asks.

"It's nothing you should worry about." He told her reluctantly.

They exchange suspicious looks as he promptly leaves the room. Jack watches as Sky exits before turning to the others with a thought in mind. "He's hiding something."

"Yeah. I'm sensing that too." Z looks down and deeply sighs. "He's changed. All because of me."

"Don't say that." Syd places a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault that you lost your memory."

"She's right." Bridge nods his head in agreement. "The good news is you're slowly regaining your memory back and making progress."

"Yeah but if only it didn't have to take time things would go back to normal."

"Which is why all of us have to be patient. We'll help you get through it, Z."

She pursed her lips and looks up. "You think Sky is still mad about us being friends?"

"He'll get over it."

"I don't know." Z becomes doubtful. "He seems distant from the group."

"Sky is stubborn. We all know that." Jack chuckles. "Trust me, he'll get over it."

* * *

After training was over, Jack decided to visit Sky in his room. Before walking in, he knocked on the door and after several times, there was no answer. The doors then slide open as he slowly walks in. "Sky?" He knocked again. "Can we talk?" He steps inside and looks around the room. When Cadet Tate was nowhere in sight, Jack took a seat on his bed and sighs. His eyes began wandering on the floor when suddenly he spotted a portion of a white envelope hidden half way under the bed. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he reaches over it. He studies the envelope carefully which read on the top New Tech Military Academy. His lips parted when suddenly Sky walked in the room unexpectedly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack immediately dropped the envelope and stood up before him.

"Nothing, Sky. I was just—"

"Going through my stuff without permission?"

"Well no…I was—"

"Have you been reading the rule book, Jack?" Sky questions with his arms crossed. "Section 248, under article B-16. No invading other cadets' property without consent."

Jack grunted in annoyance. "Can you just hear me out here, Sky? I was just looking for you."

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

Sky casually walks towards him and snatches the letter from off the ground. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he watches him stuff it behind his pillow. "Okay, about what?" Sky asks while laying down on the bed.

Jack clears out his throat to speak. "Well, I'm concern. Lately, you've been distant with the squad. You don't train with us. How come?"

"Do we always have to do things together?"

Cadet Landors raises an eyebrow due to Sky's odd behavior. "No…but we usually do."

"Is that all you want to talk about?" He questions rather abruptly.

"One more thing." Jack points out. "Does your sudden isolation from the group have to do with Bridge and Z?"

There was silence in the room as Sky took a moment before responding. "Maybe." He murmurs in slight hesitation and then shook his head. "Why am I saying this? This has nothing to do with you, Jack."

"I'm the leader, Sky. My job is to make sure the group functions as one, and the fact that you can't get over one mistake forces you to exclude yourself from the team and that makes it my business."

"You don't understand what I'm going through, Jack!" Sky argues back offensively. "How would you feel if Syd kissed your best friend?"

Jack smirks at the thought. "Well…I wouldn't mind seeing Syd and Z make out."

Sky rolls his eyes. "I'm serious, Jack."

"Alright." Jack chuckles and puts on a serious face. "I'm sorry, keep going."

"Let's just say…it was a guy best friend. How would you feel? Wouldn't you get ticked off?"

He pursed his lips and sighs. "Of course I'd be extremely angry."

"Well that's how I feel right now. I'm trying my best to get over it, Jack. Really I am, in fact I've been stressing over it for the past few weeks now but the truth is Bridge is my best friend and I'm crazy about Z." Sky's eyes wanders to the floor as he drew in a deep breath. "I don't know…it hurts to see them. It's going to take time and I need that space to think it over and decide what I want to do with my life this point on." He looks up at Jack sincerely. "Can't you just accept that?"

Jack studies his friend carefully and nodded. The look on Sky's face was filled with genuine truth and sadness. He completely understood. "Alright," Jack nudges him on the shoulder, "But on one condition."

Sky wrinkles his forehead. "What's that?"

"Talk to Z."

He averted from Jack's gaze. "Dude, I don't know about that…"

"Sky, she lost her memory. She could use your support yah know." Cadet Tate presses his lips together in uncertainty. "Just talk to her." Jack encourages him as he places a hand on his shoulder. "It's the least you can do to help her."

"Okay." Sky nods his head in agreement. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! And I'll do my best to update soon. PeaceOut.


	8. No More Looking Back

**AN:** I appreciate all the reviews. It's nice to see that some people are still interested in the story. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 8

"**No More Looking Back"**

The following day, Commander Cruger and Sky Tate share a one-on-one conversation alone in the Control Room when suddenly Dr. Kat Manx enters the room. She looks up and without paying close attention to them; she walks casually towards the computers.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Cruger carefully questions Sky. "You are one of my best cadets, Tate. You know I can't afford to replace you."

"I know, sir. But I never feel sure about anything in my life until now." He responds thoroughly as Kat looks on from the corner of her eyes, listening. "I've been waiting long and hard for this opportunity, Commander. I remember you once told me that if the time has come then I should take full advantage of it."

He nods his head. "I understand, Cadet. You work hard and you've become a big asset to SPD. But if this is what you want, I won't stop you." Sky smiles in relief. "However, this decision is up to your leader Jack not me."

"Yes, sir."

Moments later, Z Delgado enters the Control Center. Unaware of Sky's presence, she begins heading back. "Sorry, I was just looking for Jack."

"Z!" Sky calls out her name as he turns to Commander. "May I be excuse, Commander?"

"Very well."

"Thanks, sir." Z looks over her shoulder as Sky exits the room beside her. The two began walking side by side slowly down the hallway in awkward silence with mixed thoughts running through their heads. It's been awhile now since they were last left alone and to the both of them, it seems as though they are complete strangers to one another. Unsure of what to say, Sky clasps his hands together behind his back and timidly stares at Z from the corners of his eyes. His lips slightly parted in attempt to speak but it was Z who started it off.

"So…" Z stammers on the first word nervously to break the silence. "What is that all about?"

He shrugs his shoulders in response. "Back there? Nothing important really; just SPD stuff." Z nods her head and averts from his gaze. There was a small pause. "So, how are you doing?" He asks not only to keep the conversation going but because he wanted to know how she's feeling.

"I'm doing much better actually."

"That's good."

"Yeah." She looks down and sighs. "I guess."

Sky frowns on her behalf. "I know I haven't been much of a friend lately."

"Don't worry about it." Z reassures him. "Syd told me everything and what you're going through is understandable."

He bit his lip. "Oh? She told you everything huh?"

"Yeah. It's depressing just thinking about it." She chuckles. "I never thought I'd ever have feelings for y—"She trails off and looks up at him. "I mean no offense."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Z arches her eyebrows as he begins walking towards the opposite direction. "Sky, I'm sorry for what I did."

"Yeah," he looks over his shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

"Should I wear pink…or pink?" Z enters the room and overhears Syd talking to Jack about their upcoming date later on that night as they decide on an outfit.

"Why don't you wear what you always wear? Pink." Jack answers.

Syd turns to him with a smile. "You have great taste."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Yeah…okay." Z snickers as she made her way next to Jack on her bed. "You shouldn't be here, Jack."

"Oh come on. Syd invited me in since you're not around to help her pick an outfit. Thanks a lot. It took like an hour!"

Z chuckles. "Sorry, I was looking for you when all of a sudden I bumped into Sky."

"Ooooh!" Syd turns around and faces her roommate with mere curiosity. "What happened?"

Cadet Delgado sighs. "Well, we talked for a little bit. Then he got mad at me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I think I offended him somehow." She grimly frowns. "And he's still not over what happened between me and Bridge."

Syd pursed her lips. "Ouch."

"Man," Z heaves another sigh, "I wish I remembered everything. He looked really upset." She looks back on their conversation and frowns. "I never thought I could do anything so horrible like ruining a friendship." Z's gaze met with Jack and Syd. "That's low."

Jack places an arm around his long time friend. "He'll come around, Z. I just know it."

"Yeah, and until then you should come and hang out with us." Syd squeals excitedly at the thought. "There are many fishes in the sea and it's about time we find you one!"

Z stares at her weirdly. "No…I don't think so. You know I'm not the type of girl who wants to go out and meet strangers." She shook her head and refuses Syd's generous offer. "It's your night. You two should spend some time together. Besides, I have a lot of things to do here."

* * *

"Date with Syd?" Sky knocks on the door as he enters Jack's room. He looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Yup. How does this shirt look on me?" Jack questions while showing off wearing a black button dress shirt with a red tank underneath. "You think she'll like it?"

"Yeah." Sky nods. "But you know, blue looks better." He adds with a smirk.

"Ha!" Jack lets out a laugh as he turns his gaze back to the mirror. "Yeah right."

Cadet Tate rubs the back of his neck uneasily and groans. "Jack, you got a minute? I need to talk to you."

He arches his brow. "Yeah, sure." Jack sits down on the bed. "What's up, Sky?"

"Well, where should I start?" He drew in a deep, nervous breath. "I admit I haven't been upfront with you and the others. But I think it's time you should know." Jack listens intently. "You remember the letter you found in my room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a letter from the New Tech Military Academy." Sky pauses in mid-sentence.

"Okay…" Jack slightly chuckles. "And?"

He bit his lip. "And…they want me to be part of the team." Jack's eyes widen. "I got accepted." He smiles. "Isn't that great?" Jack was at a loss for words as his lips parted in mere surprise. "Well?" Sky waits for a response. "Are you going to say something or do I have to pound you to speak?"

Jack lets out a small chuckle. "Sky, that's great. But umm…" He trails off and scratches his head, "what about SPD? Don't you like it here?"

Sky pursed his lips. "Yeah, but I've been training real hard to move on to the next level. This is what I want. It's more than just being a ranger, Jack."

"So that's it. You're leaving, just like that?" His tone becomes bitter.

"With your consent of course," he replies.

Jack nods his head in dismay. "I don't believe this. There you go again, running from your problems. Grow up, Sky! You can't run forever!"

"I'm not running away from anything, Jack!" He retorts. "This is a once in a life time opportunity and there's no way I'm gonna let it go!"

"What about Z! Syd? Bridge? Heck, the entire squad!" Jack yells out in frustration. "You're just gonna leave us hanging over one stupid mistake!"

"This has nothing to do with that!"

"Yeah? Then what, Sky? What!"

He looks down upsettingly and sighs. "You wouldn't understand, Jack." He groans in response. "I mean why bother? You never will."

Jack scoffs and laughs in a mocking tone. "Whatever, man. You want to go. Then go. But think…" He studies Sky carefully. "What if Z suddenly gets her memory back and finds out you left? Then what?" Sky lowers his head down as silence filled the room. "There's no turning back, Sky." Jack slowly walks out the door. "No turning back."

"You're right," Sky looks back at him and stares at Jack seriously in the eye, "because I'm not planning to go back."

His lips parted. "What?" He looks at him disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to start all over, Jack. I don't want to have to look back. There's no point in dwelling in the past."

"Exactly, Sky. Just forget about the past!"

"I can't, Jack. The past is part of me and moving on to a different life will help me get over it. I have to do this."

"So you're giving up on Z and your friendship with Bridge?"

Sky looks down and sighs. "I don't know. All I know is that I have to do this. I'm so confused here. I can't just forget about what happened and pretend that everything is normal." He exclaims clearly. "No, Jack. I need to find myself and by doing that I need to figure things out on my own and see where I go from there."

"But I thought you really like Z?"

"I do." Sky retorts. "But I can't shake the vivid memory of her lying to me. I just can't. Yes, people make mistakes but lying about it? That's something different, Jack."

Cadet Landors avert from his gaze, unsure of what to say in return as silence filled the room. "Well…" he groans while nodding his head considerately, "I guess I'll leave you alone as you pack."

Sky nods with a weak smile. "Thanks, Jack."

'It's your loss." Jack turns away and leaves the room.


	9. The Wrong Words

**A/N:** Again, thanks for the reviews. This next chapter appears to be much shorter than ususal, so I apologize for that. Anyway, enjoy! R&R.

* * *

Chapter 9

"**The Wrong Words" **

Two months have gone by and things remained the same in SPD regardless of Sky's absence. The first few weeks; however were rather difficult for the team as soon as Sky left without saying good-bye, but after that things began to tone down. They haven't found anyone to replace Sky for they still had to make that decision and the process was taking longer than they expected.

Just when things were getting better, last night, the B-Squad cadets along with Commander Cruger, Dr. Katherine Manx, and Boom faced good news when they learned that Z regained her full memory back. During examinations, Dr. Felix addressed to the others that Z only remembers the time when she was confronted by Morgana which caused her to receive severe brain injuries and lose her memory. However, the bad news is that she no longer remembers the period when she was recovering from the injury, and therefore the news of Sky's departure devastated Z as she remained isolated from the group.

In the common room, Jack gives it some time to reflect on the things that have happened since the day he joined SPD up to now. While he was going deeply into his thoughts, Syd suddenly enters the room in her pink pajamas. There was a melancholy expression on her lovely face that made the room cold and deserted. Jack smiles as she takes a seat next to him on the couch.

"Can't sleep?"

Syd frowns while resting her head on his shoulder. "No, I'm really worried about Z." The blonde heaves a depressing sigh. "She keeps herself locked up in the bathroom and I could hear her crying." Jack places his arm around her and deeply sighs in response. "What should we do?" Syd looks up to him for added comfort.

"There's nothing we can do, Syd. She'll have to move on and forget about him."

She pursed her lips. "I wish we can do something to help. I hate seeing her like this."

"I know what you mean. All this time knowing her, I never thought Z would be capable of breaking down. She's always been strong and doesn't let feelings get the best of her until now. It's not like her." He briefly pauses. "This is what I was afraid of. Doesn't it make sense now why I opposed of Sky and Z together?"

Syd weakly smiles, "Well it's not the same when you're in love."

"What? Come on. Z is not in love with Sky." Jack retorts followed by a chuckle.

"And how would you know?"

"Because!" he scoffs, "I know Z and she's not gonna let some guy ruin her—not even Sky."

"But look at her. She's hurt. It's obvious she has strong feelings for him."

Jack chuckles at the thought. "No offense, Syd but I've known Z much longer than you have. She's just going through a tough time right now. Sky didn't even say good-bye, nor contracted us for the past two months. So it's understandable why she feels this way."

"Are you saying she is incapable of loving someone?"

"Love never works out, Syd. It only hurts people; Z is smart enough to know that."

She furrows her eyebrows. "I can't believe you would say that about love."

"What? It sure didn't work out between you and Sky, so why should it be any different?" Syd's lips slightly parted in shock as Jack averted from her gaze and groans at his mistake. "That didn't turn out—"

She interrupted him with an abrupt snap of offensive anger. "Ugh. I thought I knew you."

"Syd!"

"Just forget it."

She exits the room as Jack looks away and groans out of frustration. "Great." He murmurs while rubbing the back of his head, "Just great."

* * *

Bridge was walking down the hallway toward his room when suddenly he hears someone whimpering behind the bathroom door next to the girl's room. He stops and places his ear against the door to listen. It was Z. Bridge sighs as he gently knocks on the door. "Z, are you okay?"

She sniffs. "I'm fine. Go away." He could hear her voice trembling.

"I'm worried about you, Z."

There was a brief pause. "Well you shouldn't be."

Bridge drew in a deep sigh. "Don't be like this, Z. Come on out so we can talk."

Z promptly got up from the cold floor and unexpectedly opens the door. Bridge slightly stood back with his eyebrows raised. "You okay?" He asks worriedly while she gives him the evil glare. Her puffy eyes were filled with ongoing tears and her face plastered in misery. She looked utterly miserable that it made his heart broken.

"Don't even talk to me, Bridge." She retorts bitterly.

"I just want to help."

"Help?" She scoffs with an uneasy chuckle. "You've done enough, Bridge. If you just stayed out of my way, Sky would have stayed and we'd still be together. But no, you had to deliberately kissed me when you know all too well about my relationship with Sky."

"Don't put this all on me, Z. You lied to him too."

She averts from his gaze and looks down. "I want you to leave me alone."

"Z—"

"Just go away!" She cries and slams the door right on his face. Bridge sighs as he walks away in disappointment.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review, folks!


	10. Still Hanging On

**A/N:** I appreciate all the reviews. Thanks again. Enjoy the next chapter. The story is sorta almost over, so hang in there.

* * *

Chapter 10

"**Still Hanging On" **

_Troobians were sighted in New Tech City as Katherine Manx immediately alerts the rangers. Syd and Z jumped inside the jeep as Jack and Bridge rode on their cycles. As soon as they arrived in the given location, the four began their attack against the Krybots that suddenly came their way. While fighting them, Z was moments later confronted by the evil Morgana as she attacked her from the back. Z slightly stumbled foreword as she turned around and faced her. _

"_Well if it isn't the yellow SPD ranger." Morgana's voice was dreadful. "I should have finished you when I got the chance." _

_Z glares at her. "Yeah, for once we agree." She pauses briefly and smirks,"Because I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." _

"_Ha! You could barely stand the last time we met." Morgana laughs rather pathetically. "What makes you think you can defeat me now?" _

_Z's eyes narrowed as she slowly gets into a fighting stance. Her fists tightly clenches together in preparation, "Well let's see. I'm extremely angry, bitter, and most of all I'm driven to kick your butt this time. Hiya!" Z attempts a round kick as Morgana ducks down and blocks one of her shots. Morgana tries to leg sweep her to the ground, but Z retaliated with a back flip. The cadet comes from behind and took hold of Morgana's arms as she struggles to break loose. Morgana loosens her grip and abruptly pushes Z out of the way. Z was able to sustain balance as she gets into a stance and multiplies herself. "Come on, girls!" _

_Morgana gasps, "Three against one?" Her eyes widen, "That's not fair!" _

_Z and her duplicates began going at it as they throw punches and kicks in midair, sending Morgana flying towards a wall. Just when she has put Morgana in her place, Z continued with the punches and kicks as Morgana desperately blocks her shots and struggles to keep going. As soon as there was no more adrenaline left in Morgana, she fell on her knees in defeat, all out of breath. Z grabbed her by the collar with a balled fist in mid air, ready to take her out, "Time to finish you off, Morgana!" She looks on in horror. "This one is for Sky." _

"_No!" Jack stops Z as he quickly grabs her wrist. "Don't do it." _

_Z looks at him perplexedly and scoffs. "Why not?" _

"_You've done enough, Z. Just be thankful she didn't finish you off first." Jack says while taking out the handcuffs. "We need her around for questioning." _

_She pulls her arm away from his grasp and glares at him. "Seeing that witch behind bars isn't good enough, Jack." _

_He sighs. "Maybe not, but I admit, she did some pretty wicked things. But finishing her off is not the answer." _

_Z rolls her eyes and faintly chuckles. "You want to take her in?" She returns the handcuffs back to him. "Then go for it." Z roughly pushes Morgana out of her way. "I'm done with this job." _

"_What?" _

_She looks over her shoulder. "You heard me." Z places her morpher on his hand. "I'm done being SPD." _

_As soon as the Krybots retreated, Bridge and Syd joined with Jack as they watch Z walk off in bewilderment. _

"_Z!" He yells out, unaware that Morgana has sneakily escaped from his sight. Jack finally took notice as he turns around and gasps. "Oh no! Morgana!"_

_She laughs evilly and waves. "See you later, suckers!" _

_Morgana then disappeared. _

"_Damn it! She got away!" _

_Syd folded her arms. "Good going, Jack." She states out of sarcasm. _

"_How can you let her get away!" Bridge questions in outrage. "That was our only chance!" _

_Jack looks down in disappointment. "Sorry! My mind was set on Z. She just said she quit." _

"_What?" Syd's lips parted surprisingly at the news. "She can't just leave!" _

"_Oh yeah, she can." Jack meets her eyes, "Because she just did." _

_Bridge and Syd headed back to the academy to break the news to Commander Cruger as Jack goes after Z. Once he caught up to her at the corner of the city bank, Jack pulls her shoulder to face him. "We need to talk." _

_She grunts resentfully. "Why? I said what I needed to say." _

"_You're serious about quitting?" Jack begins walking next to her. _

"_That's what I said right?" She stated in a mocking tone. _

_He scoffs in responds, "But why? I thought you like what you do." _

"_It's more personal, Jack." _

_The cadet rolls his eyes. "This has to do with Sky doesn't it?" _

"_That is none of your business!" _

"_Z!" He stops her from walking. "You can't let one guy do this to you. He's not worth it!" _

_Her eyes were beginning to fill up in tears as she looks down to hold it in. "But I want him to come back, Jack." Z's voice trembles through streaming tears. "I need him to be here." _

"_I know." He embraces her for comfort. "And I need you here." Jack sincerely adds, "The team needs you here, Z. And if Sky were here, he would need you too." Z begins crying uncontrollably as she buries her face on his chest. "Please don't leave. Not like this." She makes a small nod as Jack continues to console her. "Everything is going to be okay." _

* * *

_A week later…_

"Jack?" Cadet Landor's thoughts were later interrupted by Bridge who just walked inside the common room. He shook his head and left room for Bridge to sit, "You alright?"

Jack deeply sighs in response. "Not really."

"Yeah, it's been crazy this past week." Bridge looks down, "I know what you mean."

"Sky is seriously gone and he's not coming back, Z is going through a meltdown right now, and Syd is not even talking to me." Jack speaks rather angrily. "What else could go wrong here, Bridge?"

"Well, there's Grumm trying to take over the world."

Jack groans. "Yeah, and that too.

"Not to mention A-Squad missing for nearly a year now." Bridge added.

"Okay, you don't need to list everything." Cadet Landors groans out of frustration.

Carson bit his lip and apologizes, "Sorry."

"Any word from Sky?"

"I'm afraid not."

He pursed his lips. "Hmmm, I was thinking…maybe we should go over there and visit Sky." Jack suggested to Bridge. "But it would only be between us two."

"You serious about this?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. We'll just go over there and see what's up." He smiles at the thought. "Aren't you even a little curious to see what he has been up to? Besides, it's been months now, don't you miss him?"

"Sky is like my best friend, Jack. Of course I do," he replies. "But I don't think he would want to see me after what happened."

"Regardless of the history that evolved between the both of you, I'm sure he'd like to see you." Jack reassures him. "So what do you say huh? You're in?"

Bridge looks up and weakly smiles. "I guess. Sure."

"Alright, but remember no telling the others especially Z."

He nods, "Got it."

"Tell Z about what?" A feminine voice filled the room as Jack's eyes widens. The guys turn around and were taken by surprise of Syd's appearance. Jack and Bridge exchange worried looks as she stood in front of them with her arms crossed. "What were you guys talking about?" Syd demands an answer. "Is there something I should I know?"

"Well…" Bridge gulps nervously, "Not really."

Jack rolls his eyes at him. "It's nothing, Syd. We're just talking about Sky and how we shouldn't mention him whenever Z is around."

She studies him carefully while slowly nodding her head. "Okay." The blonde stares at her male teammates suspiciously. "Well, just checking."

"How is Z doing?" Bridge questions out of curiosity.

"Well she's working out at the gym right now, but I'm a bit worried about her." Syd's expression was filled with mere concern. "She's been pushing herself hard lately. Z hasn't been getting enough sleep. She's definitely working herself out."

"Have you talked to her?" Jack wonders as Syd looked away and avoided his question. After asking again, there was no response. He nods his head in dismay. "Okay, I get it. You're still mad at me."

"Well duh." Syd rolls her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He groans. "How many times do I have to say sorry? What will it take for you to forgive me, Syd?"

She plasters a fake, mocking smile at his way. "I'll let you know."

"And when will that be?"

Syd gradually makes her exit and responds, "Long enough."

Jack groans as soon as she left the room. "Is she ever like this with Sky?" He questions agitatedly.

"Why do you think they broke up?"

Jack nods his head, "Good point."

"Look, there's nothing you should worry about." Bridge reassures him. "From what I've seen, Syd is crazy about you. She's just playing hard to get and testing you."

"Testing me?"

"After her break up with Sky, it's been quite emotional and heart wrenching for the both of them. Now that you entered her life, she's afraid it will happen again." Bridge thoroughly explains to him. "So you got to watch out about what you say and what you do."

Jack looks down on the floor and sighs, unaware of Syd's past. "Wow…I'm such an insensitive jerk."

"Why you say that?"

Cadet Landors rubs his eyes uneasily. "I just am. I say things without thinking first." He groans."I need to find someway to have her forgive me."

Bridge frowns on his behave. "So when do you plan to see Sky?" He asks to change the subject.

Jack looks up and replies, "First thing in the morning."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys like that. Don't forget to leave a review. I know the story seems kind of slow right now...but I want it to look as if Sky has been gone for a long time because he has. The next chapter is when we'll get to hear from him, and also you'll see some changes during the time he was away so yeah! Just a little info for you readers out there before my next update.


	11. A New Life

**A/N:** Just a quick shout

**_Michelle_** - Yay! I'm glad you're loving the story. I can tell by your review. lol. I'm not sure if this story will be longer or shorter than the other one, but we'll see! As far as your questions, hopefully they will be answered in this next and following chapters.  
_**Jnr Cpl Scarlett**_ - Thanks for the review. You'll see how Sky is doing in this chapter.  
_**Step2stepgirl**_ - Ha. Who knows? Maybe throughout their struggle, Sky and Z are meant to be after all. I don't know...hmmm...lol.  
_**CamFan4Ever**_ - I was actually thinking of doing a follow up of the triangle between Tori/Hunter/Kira. In the future, you'll see the SPD rangers and NS rangers interact in their time of 2020..when NS rangers are older. I promise you'll get your answer.  
_**Islandgurlie12-**_ Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_**garnetred**_ - You'll see what Jack and Bridge finds out about Sky.

* * *

Chapter 11

"**A New Life"**

The following morning, Syd and Z got up bright and early to head off for training as the guys exited the Control Center after a talk with Commander Cruger. As soon as he granted them his consent to visit New Tech Military Academy, Jack and Bridge made sure they sneaked out of the building without any of the girls spotting them from afar. Once they made it out safely, the guys took the next bus to visit Sky.

"I wonder where Jack and Bridge could be." Z wonders as she and Syd jogs side by side around the track outside SPD Headquarters.

Syd rolls her eyes at the thought of his name. "Who cares?"

Z shot her a look, "Everything alright between you and Jack?"

"Does it even look like it?" The blonde retorts irritably.

"I take that as a yes."

Syd looks at her as they continue to run a few more laps. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." Z answers with a weak shrug.

"Do you still miss him?"

"Can we not talk about him, Syd?" Cadet Delgado groans resentfully. "I feel fine not talking or thinking about him."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Z reassures her as they begin to run out of breath and slowly get tired. "Eventually I'll get over it. Right now, I just want to move on and forget about him."

"You know he'll always be a part of your life right?"

"I'm not saying that I'm going to remove him from my life completely. No, because he'll always be a part of me—a part of my life. He made me feel what I've never felt before and I'm thankful for that." Z sincerely explains. "But things changed. Sky is just my past—my memory. That's it."

"You ever thought about what would happen if he'd ever come back?" Syd questions.

There was brief silence between them as they finally reached the end of their run. The two stopped and bent over to catch their breaths.

"Let's just say," Z pauses in mid-sentenced, breathing heavily. "I hope he doesn't ever come back."

Syd's lips parted in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I don't think I can stand ever looking at him again. I mean he left, Syd without saying goodbye. Why would he even come back? Why did he even leave the first place? And if he ever comes back, what would he be coming back for?"

The blonde looks up, "You. He'd be coming back for you."

"That's such a lie." Z averted from her gaze and scoffs. "He left because of what happened. I'm the fool. I fell for something that I thought is real and this whole time I was being naïve and unaware of what's really happening."

"What you and Sky have is real."

"No," Z nods her head in dismay, "What you and Sky had was _real_."

Syd furrows her eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"If Sky were to come back," Cadet Delgado stares at her intently, "it would be because of you."

"But that doesn't make sense. Where are you getting all this, Z?"

"I saw one of your sketches in the room while cleaning up. It's on top of the dresser. You'll see why." Z turned away and began running towards the field, leaving a perplexed Syd behind.

* * *

Jack and Bridge arrived after an hour trip and stood in front of a huge metal gate that led to the New Tech Military Academy. As they revealed their identification to the main security, the man opened the gates for them. They walked inside and observed the place. There were men dressed in matching sweats and shirts, training at one end of the field and another group marching with rifles. Shouts and commands filled the air when suddenly a young, blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful woman in uniform of high rank came walking towards their direction with a clipboard in hand.

"You two must be the cadets of SPD Headquarters." She says in a deep, serious voice.

Jack nods his head. "Yeah, we're here to see Sky Tate."

"Wait here." She turns around and went off to fetch him.

"Well…" Jack shifts his gaze over to Bridge, "This is definitely a place for Sky."

"He always wanted to be here." He replies.

'Yeah, well he'd be anywhere unless Z isn't around."

"Jack."

"What?"

Bridge places his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Why didn't you get anything at the stop?"

"Well…I wasn't hungry then but I'm hungry now."

He groans. "Wait a little longer. We'll go out and get something to eat as soon Sky is here."

"Did I hear something about food?" A familiar voice ring through their ears as Jack and Bridge turn around to meet with Sky's gaze. They raised their eyebrows in surprise for Sky Tate looked like a new man.

"Dude, what happened to your hair?" Bridge thought.

"And what happened to your body?" Jack questions in disbelief. "The last time I saw you, you were looking a bit scrawny, but now…"

"I've been working out." He answers with a wide grin.

"And the hair?"

"Every man had to get their haircuts. You like?"

"Yeah, it looks good on you man." Bridge replies.

"Thanks." Sky places his arm around the two guys. "I'm hungry. What do you say we get out of here and grab a bite to eat?"

Bridge raises a finger in mid-air. "I'm in!"

"Alright," he turns his gaze over to Jack. "What about you?"

Cadet Landors stares at him suspiciously as though he was looking at a complete stranger. "Yeah…" he responds half-heartedly, "let's go."

* * *

Syd walks into the room she shares with Z after training and finds herself alone. Z was working out with the D-Squad cadets helping them shape up and train hard. While stepping inside, Syd makes her way to her side of the room and was taken by surprise of how neat the room has looked. She stops and finds one of her sketches placed on her dresser just like Z has said earlier. Syd picks it up and examines it.

It was a portrait of her and Sky together, holding hands in front of a park. Syd slightly smiles as she traces the wordings on the paper with her finger. It was dated a year ago and says, "Finally Together" inside a heart. A tear came streaming down her cheeks as she crumpled the paper and tosses it in the trash. Syd jumps on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. She was upset with Z for finding the picture for it wasn't meant to be found. She didn't want Z to give up on Sky but now that she has looked at it, the picture would have given her the wrong impression. Syd was completely over Sky, but looking at the picture made her yearn to be closer to Jack.

Syd fears that it is over between them for she allowed herself to be away from Jack. She didn't want history to repeat itself the way her relationship ended with Sky, but now…everything was already falling apart.

* * *

On the other side of New Tech City, known as West New Tech City, Sky showed Jack and Bridge around as soon as they finished their meals. The place wasn't much different from the East accept the weather was slightly warmer and much nicer outside. After spending some time visiting places that appear to be new to Jack and Bridge, they arrived back at the Military Academy where Sky begins showing them around. But before he could even begin their tour, Jack interrupts him.

"Hey, it's been bugging me for awhile now and I wanted to know…" he pauses in mid-sentence, "how have you been doing lately? Are you happy here?"

Sky plasters a small smile. "Yeah, I'm doing great."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "You know, it surprises me." He folds his arms and nods in dismay. "All this time and you didn't even ask about Z."

"Jack, don't."

"No. It's okay, Bridge." Cadet Landors stares closely at Sky as he drew in a deep breath. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I do." He scoffs. "I was just waiting for the perfect time. We were having fun and I didn't want to ruin the moment." Sky explains to him.

"Right. Well, let me tell you. Z is a wreck. I can't believe you would even do this to her when you swore to me that you'll never hurt her!"

"It's complicated, Jack."

"Everything is complicated!" He argues. "Life is complicated. Since when is it ever easy?"

Sky looks down. 'You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't." Jack stares directly into his eyes. "And I don't think I'll ever will."

Tension mounts between them as silence filled the air. Bridge, hoping to get away from it all and just leave, was suddenly amazed at the beautiful brunette in uniform walking towards them. Sky and Jack also look his way as Cadet Landors raises his eyebrows.

"Hey, Sky." She locks arms with him. Jack and Bridge exchange looks. "Who are you friends?"

"Well—"

"Wait a minute," the mysterious brunette studies them carefully, "You guys must be from SPD. It's finally nice to meet you." She shakes their hand as Jack and Bridge accepted hers awkwardly. "My name is Serenity." She smiles and faces Sky. "I gotta go, so we're still up for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Cool." Serenity turns to the others. "It was nice meeting you guys."

Jack nods his head in dismay and chuckles as she runs off across the field. "Now it all makes sense why you left. Man, I'm such an idiot."

Sky stares at him in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"Whatever," he averts from his gaze and turns to Bridge, "let's go. There's no point in being here. At least now we know why."

"Jack. Bridge, was it something I said?" He asks perplexedly.

"You think we're stupid!" Jack burst out in anger as he stares at him in utter confusion. "You left Z for that woman!"

Sky's mouth fell open and scoffs ridiculously. "What! You guys actually think—" He pauses in mid-sentence and groans. "No, it's not what it looks."

"Yeah? Well, have fun tonight." He stated out of sarcasm. "Come on, Bridge."

"You guys—"

Jack turns back around. "You know, I was beginning to like you until now."

"Can you just let me explain?"

"You don't have to, Sky." Bridge's expression was filled with disapproval. "We get it."

"But she's my—" Sky Tate pauses, knowing they wouldn't listen to a word he says as he watches them exit the front gate, "sister." He looks down and sighs.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. Don't forget to review...


	12. Another Alternative

**A/N:** Quick shout outs...

**Step2stepgirl:** I don't know if Sky will ever come back. You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else...lol.  
**Jnr Cpl Scarlett**: It's fun torturing you readers. Yes, I'm a meanie. lol. I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for reviewing!  
**CamFan4Ever:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're looking forward to it!  
**Michelle:** Wow, I appreciate all your reviews. It's definitely my longest one ever. lol. I'll keep those pairings in mind. Thanks for your suggestions.  
**garnetred:** Thanks for the review. Oh yeah, Jack and Bridge are gonna feel pretty stupid in the following chapters.  
**Islandgurlie12:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. I haven't left a cliffhanger for awhile now so I had to put one there. lol.  
**lkwREADer:** Hey, thanks for the review. There's definitely a possibility for Bridge and Z!  
**Veronica:** Thanks for reviewing! Z is doing alot better than before. You'll see how easy she's taking it in this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

"**Another Alternative"**

Sky Tate and his half sister Serenity went out for dinner that night. They sat across from each other at a restaurant with their meals served in front of them. Serenity noticed Sky's sudden stillness as she places her fork down and drinks from the glass of wine. "Why you so quiet?" She interrupted Sky's deep thinking as he looks up from his fixed gaze upon the table. "You haven't touched your food."

Sky deeply sighs. "Yeah…well I have a lot in my mind." He grunted and starts eating for her sake.

"Want to talk about it?"

Sky drops the fork and faces her. "My friends thought you were my girlfriend." She chokes on the food that were already in her mouth and began coughing uncontrollably. "You alright?" He asks worriedly while reaching over and rubbing her back.

Serenity wipes her mouth. "Yeah, I think I tasted vomit."

He glares at his half sister. "Funny."

"Why are you so worked up about it anyway?" She grabs a napkin to wipe the sides of her mouth.

"Because! They think we're together."

"You mean you didn't tell them?

Sky drew in a deep sigh. "They didn't give me a chance to. And yeah, I know the thought of it is disgusting. But they're going to tell her anyway, and I'm screwed."

"Who? Z?" He lowers his head down and nods. "Sky, you two aren't even together. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I've always cared!" He retorted.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because of you." Sky answers sincerely. "You're my sister."

Serenity smiles in awed, "I'm fine now. I can get through training without you by my side and looking after me."

"I'm your big brother. It's my job. Besides, mom told me how much you hated it here."

"Not anymore because you help me get through it." She reassures him. "You've done your part, Sky. Now it's time that you go back to her."

"I don't think I can."

"Why not? Don't tell me I'm your excuse that you left."

"Well…yeah."

Serenity nods her head in dismay. "Sky, your life isn't here. You belong to SPD whether you want to admit it or not."

"What if I want to stay?"

She folded her arms across her chest while leaning back on the chair. "Give me one good reason why you want to stay, and you can't say because of me."

He shrugs. "The weather is better over here."

"And?"

"I already give you one reason, sis."

"Too bad it's not good enough."

Sky groans out of annoyance. "Please don't make me go back."

"I'm not making you. I'm telling yah." He buries his face in hand. "Sky, you're crazy about this woman. Why can't you go back to her?"

"Because looking at her would bring a lot of crappy memories."

"Sky, do you stop and think for a moment about the good things that happened between you two and forget about the bad? I mean, it's obvious that you love her."

"Can you please not use the word _love_ around me?"

"Why not? It obviously means something to you."

"Love is nothing but a word." He exclaims dejectedly. "I fell in love once and look what happened."

"Sky, there's nothing wrong with falling in love again."

"And end up with the same results?"

"No." Serenity groans. "This is what life is all about. You go through hardships and learn from them so you wouldn't have to make the same mistakes. Life is full of surprises, Sky. There will be good times and bad times. So what if your first love didn't work out? That doesn't necessarily mean you give up on finding your one true love."

He pursed his lips and sighs. "There are times when I do want to go back."

"Then go."

"But I've been gone for months. She'll never want to see me again, not after leaving her and the others hanging like that."

"Well, you should try anyway. And if it doesn't work out, there's always a home for you in the Military Academy."

Sky looks up with a weak smile, "Thanks, sis."

"No problem. Just give it some time to think about it."

He nods in response. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"But I still say you should go."

Sky chuckles, "You trying to get rid of me or something?"

"No!" Serenity scoffs as she playfully punches him on the shoulder. "Well…maybe."

"Thanks a lot." He blurts out in sarcasm.

"You know I'm just messing with you. Lighten up, Sky!" He chuckles and stops with his eyes fixed on the table. Serenity furrows her eyebrows while waving a hand in front of him. "Sky? Hello." She chuckles as he finally looks up.

"Sorry." He smiles in wonder. "I just remember Z telling me to lighten up all the time."

Serenity tilts her head to the side and smiles in awed. "How cute. I didn't think you'd be so sensitive."

"Shut up." Sky shot back coldly, throwing a napkin at her.

"What?" She chuckles. "There's nothing wrong with that. You're usually serious and uptight. I'm surprise she's able to break that hard shell of yours."

"Well she's just as stubborn as I am."

"Aw…what a perfect match," Serenity responds lightly in a semi-sarcastic matter as Sky shot her a dirty look. "What?"

* * *

Jack and Bridge made their arrival back to SPD Headquarters late that night when suddenly they were taken by surprise of Z's appearance as they entered the common room and switched the light on.

"Whoa!" Jack shrieked out of nowhere as they drew in a deep sigh of relief when they figured it was only Z in the shadows. "Z, are you trying to scare us to death?" Bridge stood next to him, breathing heavily.

There was no response from Cadet Delgado as she stood in front of them in her yellow pajamas with her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. "It's like past midnight, where were you two?" She questions.

Jack and Bridge exchange worried looks. "Uh…nowhere." He lightly stammered on his sentence.

"Just went out for a jog." The other added.

"At this hour?" Z gives them a suspicious look as she shifts her gaze from one to the other. "Right…"

"So how was your day?" Bridge asks as he and Jack took a seat on the couch with an appearance of fatigue on their faces.

Z shrugged her shoulders in response, "Same as usual."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"I know you guys did more than just jog." She says in a vague, apprehensive tone. "I mean…you two were gone for the whole day…and jogging for that long does not make sense to me."

Bridge turns to Jack. "She does not look convince. I think we should tell her." He whispers in his ear. "She has the right to know."

Cadet Landors scratches the back of his head. "You're right." He grunted and shifts his gaze back towards Z. "We went out to visit Sky. There we said it."

She arches her eyebrows. "Did you guys try to convince him to come back?"

"Well…no, we just went over there to see how he is doing."

Z places her hands on her hips, curious to know more. "Well, tell me. How is he doing?" She asks anxiously.

Jack and Bridge were surprise how easy she was taking it for they were expecting her to blow up on their faces. "Sky looked really good." Bridge answers. "In fact, he looked real good that if I was a guy…I would so—"

"Bridge," Jack immediately covers his mouth, "I don't want to know."

Z lowers her eyes. "Oh…" A dry whisper escape from her lips, "I see."

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have said something."

"Is there anything else?" Z questions as the room fell silent. Jack and Bridge exchange looks.

"Well…there's this other girl." She immediately looks down as Jack bit his lip out of guilt. His heart ached at the disappointed and sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Z."

"You two shouldn't be sorry. It's bound to happen anyway." Z shrugs her shoulder as though the news wasn't affecting her as they expected it to be.

"You don't have to hide your feelings, Z. It's understandable."

"I know and I'm moving on." She tells them reassuringly.

Silence filled the room once again.

"I didn't think she was that pretty." Bridge says out of attempted consolation while scratching the back of his neck.

"Not that pretty?" Jack widely grins as Bridge makes a weird face.

"Okay, she was gorgeous." He admitted followed by an uneasy chuckle. Z smirks while rolling her eyes from behind.

"Whatever." Z has heard enough and was getting tired from day's training. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"You sure you're okay?" Jack asks worriedly as she looks over her shoulder and yawns.

"I will be," She weakly smiles, "Thanks for caring."

Jack and Bridge both smiled at her way, "No problem."

"Good night now. Don't stay up too late."

"Night, Z."

As soon as she exits the room, the door closes behind her as Jack and Bridge breathe easily in relief.

"Well, she seems to be okay with it."

Jack wrinkles his nose. "I doubt it. She's totally faking it and it shows all over her face. She may look fine but in the inside, she's crushed."

"That's because you know more about her than all of us. From my point of view, if Z is hiding like you say she is, well…she's doing a great job at it."

Jack bit his lip with a thought in mind. "Bridge, I was wondering…do you like Z?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"No, I mean as more than a friend." Cadet Carson averts from his gaze, feeling rather uncomfortable towards the subject. "Don't worry. I won't flip out or anything." Jack reassures him with a small chuckle.

"Yes…no," he shook his head and stutters, "Well…maybe. I've liked her for awhile now, Jack."

"Then how come you never ask her out?"

Bridge scoffs in response. "You kidding right? At this time? Jack, I was the reason why Sky and Z broke up the first place."

"Let's not think about the past. They're no longer together…and your friendship with Sky pretty much went down the drain. No offense or anything," he added. "But I mean…come on. Have you ever thought about it?"

Bridge looks down to think. After a brief moment, he stops and shook his head. "Jack, where are you getting at?"

"Look, we all know Z is going through a difficult time at this point. But she needs someone who can make her laugh…smile, and that's you." He exclaims. "You shouldn't stand around and wait till you get your chance. You gotta step up!"

"Jack, Sky and I may not be talking but he is still my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt him again—especially after what happened."

He groans impatiently. "Sky moved on though didn't he?" Bridge looks away and fell silent at the thought. Jack nudges his shoulder for added support. "And it's about time that you and Z move on too."

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh...review, folks!


	13. What We Leave Behind

**A/N:** Okay, so remember the time when the NS rangers went through the time portal and landed in the year 2020 in the story Innocence? Well…I know I left you readers hanging with the whole Tori/Hunter/Kira triangle…but guess what? You'll get your answers in this next chapter. Only one NS ranger will be present and will be interacting with one of SPD…so check it out. Not much really, since I'm cutting this story short. Umm...this chapter will lead up to the finale…so yes the next one is the last chapter of the story. Thanks again for the reviews, especially those who have been sticking with the story throughout its entirety. With that, enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Chapter 13

"**What We Leave Behind"**

It's been weeks since Jack and Bridge's first visit with Sky. Things were flowing smoothly between Jack and Syd after they forgiven each other the night after. On the other hand, Bridge took Jack's word and began spending quality time with Z. The two would train together, jog in the mornings, go out for lunch, and even volunteer to take criminals in together for they worked great as a duo. Commander Cruger and the others not only begin to see the chemistry between them but also Z's continuous smiles whenever she's with Bridge.

"You know, Doggie…" Kat Manx calls out to their commander as they stood on the other side of the field observing B-Squad during their training, "Maybe you should have made some rule about no dating other SPD members." She says jokingly, allowing Cruger to let out a good chuckle.

"Perhaps, but look how great their working together out there," Commander points out. "It's nice to see Delgado herself again."

Kat Manx smiles, "Yeah…I know what you mean." She sighs in wonder. "It's about time."

The exhausted B-Squad stood at attention after the end of the obstacle course as Commander Cruger approaches them. "Great job, cadets. I'm proud of each and every one of you. Your training has proven that you four work great as a team. We might not need a fifth ranger after all." Z smiles at the thought. "You're done for the day, rangers. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. You all deserve it." They all looked at each other in surprise. "Have fun, but not too much fun." He added cautiously as Jack, Bridge, Syd, and Z cheered on in utter excitement. Their hard work turned out to be worth it after all. "Dismissed, rangers."

"Isn't this great!" Syd squeals joyfully as they began entering headquarters. "We have to do something! I'm thinking…the mall!"

Z nods her head reluctantly at the thought of going. "I pass."

"What about the movies?" Bridge suggested.

"Nah." Jack nodded his head in dismay. "There's nothing really good out."

"Oh, I know!" Syd raises a hand with a brilliant thought in mind. "I say we go out for dinner and bring Sky along with us! It'd be like old times!" Jack, Bridge and Z stopped and all looked at her blankly. Syd furrowed her eyebrows suddenly realizing the downfall of her suggested plan. "Oh right…sorry," she looked away shamefully, "bad idea."

"It is okay, Syd." Z reassures her roommate with a warm, gentle smile. "You guys go on without me. I'm just going to crash over here."

"What?" The blonde frowns with her lips slightly parted. "No…you have to go! I mean how often do we get the rest of the day off? Seriously…you just have to go, Z!"

"Yeah," Bridge sides with her. "It will be fun."

"I don't think so." Z refuses to accept the offer. "I really don't feel like it."

Jack exchange looks with Bridge and Syd. "Very well," he winks at them and turns his gaze over to Z, "if you don't go…" Jack takes out his SPD uniform jacket and tosses it on the couch as they enter the common room, "then we'll crash here with you."

"Guys, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, do we have to do that?" Syd pouts at the thought.

Z looks at them, followed by a deep sigh. "Don't take it the wrong way, guys but I rather be alone."

"No can do, Z." Jack leans comfortably against the seat with his feet resting on the coffee table. "If you're not going, then we're not going either."

Syd folded her arms. "You got to be kidding me. My favorite store is having this blow up sale. We have to go!"

"There will be other sales." Jack tells her. "Besides, you have a lot of money."

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean I don't save up." Syd argues back. "Come on, Jack." The blonde begins to whine incessantly. "Please? Pretty please?" Z chuckles for her amusement. "Please? Please? Please?"

"On second thought, I'll go."

All eyes turn to Z. "But a second ago you said you didn't want to go out." Bridge noted.

"Yeah, and give up the sale?" She exaggeratedly scoffs. "Oh please, I still need to catch up on my CD collection." Z responds for the sake of her friends. Although, she wasn't in the mood to go out or be with the crowd, she thought shopping would keep her busy and her mind off of things, especially with Syd.

"Well in that case, you ladies can go shopping while Bridge and I play video games."

Bridge nods his head. "Sounds cool with me."

"Great!" Syd turns to Z happily. "It'll be a girls' night out! Let me take a quick shower and get change. I suggest that you do as well." Z raises an eyebrow as she watches Syd run out the room elatedly.

* * *

Z and Syd walked the busy streets with shopping bags in hand after hours at the mall. They stopped by at a café to order something to drink after their day's worth of training and then shopping for the remainder of the day. The girls took a seat outside the café as a waiter approaches their table. While giving their orders, Z's eyes become transfixed at a familiar blonde not sitting too far from them. She was surrounded with fans around the table, mainly young girls begging for an autograph. Z furrowed her eyebrows as she nudges Syd's shoulder from across the table. "Doesn't that girl look familiar to you?"

She looks her way and shrugs. "Not that I recall. Why?"

"I swear I think we've seen her before." Z squint her eyes and looks carefully.

Syd arches an eyebrow at her companion and smirks. "Staring is bad yah know." She says as the crowd to slowly leave the table. Syd pouts enviously at the blonde. "You know, I'm Sydney Drew. I'm supposed to be famous."

"So?"

"So!" She scoffs. "Why do people not go up to me and ask for an autograph?"

Z rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Maybe because you're SPD, I don't know." She thought as Syd lowers her eyes to think about it for a moment. Z shifts her gaze back at the familiar blonde and groans impatiently. "This is bugging me. I'm going over there."

Syd pulls her arm back and restrains her. "What? And leave me here all by myself?"

"I'm just gonna ask her a question."

"What? An autograph?" Syd blurts out offensively. "Yeah, I don't remember you asking me for one."

Z rolls her eyes yet again and ignores her. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Back in headquarters, Jack and Bridge used their time playing video games in the common room. Jack situated himself on the couch after losing five times in a row as he watches Bridge play a one player game on his own.

"So what's up with you and Z?" Jack suddenly broke the silence with the question he's been urging to ask for awhile now. Bridge places the controller down on the floor and looks at him.

"Nothing. We're just friends." He responds quite unfalteringly.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Just friends?"

"Yes, just friends." Bridge replies irritably after the second time, followed by a deep sigh. "We talked and she's not over Sky."

"Well, duh, you're supposed to help her move on."

"Jack, I may like her and all but she doesn't see me the way I see her. So stop pressuring me!" Frustrated, Bridge rises up from the floor and angrily exits the common room. Jack sighs as he follows him from behind.

"Bridge, wait up! I'm sorry!" Carson stops inches away from the door and turns around. He crosses his arms and listens intently to his companion. "Look, I just want Z to forget about Sky and move on. I don't like seeing her like this."

"None of us do, but that doesn't mean I should take advantage of her replacing Sky. You gotta understand that I'm not the one for her regardless of how much I make her laugh and feel at home. Z is in love with Sky and I can't change that."

"In love with Sky?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. "She never told me that she was in love."

"Which is why she didn't tell you because she'd knew you flip out, Jack. You even said it yourself that she's incapable of loving someone."

Jack averts from his gaze and sighs. "I just didn't want her to get hurt." He looks down solemnly. "But either way she's still hurting inside and I can't do anything about it."

"You're right. None of us can do anything about it. As much as we hate seeing her lonely and miserable, she'll have to move on whenever she's ready to move on. And right now, she's slowly healing. Just give it some time, Jack."

He looks at Bridge and smiles. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He smirks, "I'm psychic remember?"

* * *

Syd watches on as Z approaches the mysterious blonde's table. Delgado slowly walks a few steps in front of her nervously. "Excuse me?"

The blonde looks up and smiles warmly in her presence. "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Z Delgado, I'm SPD."

The woman examines her uniform and drew in a few gulps. "Did I do something wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"Oh no." Z shook her head and chuckles. "You just seem so familiar to me."

"Do you surf?"

"No, but I'm assuming that's what you're famous for."

The blonde smiles, "The name is Tori Hanson."

"Tori, that's right." Z noticed how mature she looked since the last time they've met through the time portal. But that was when they were only teenagers, and at this time, they were mature adults. Tori still had her blonde hair, slightly shorter than before but radiant. Her face remained fresh and young with the same perfect body physique. "You teach at the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Well, I did. I stopped a few years ago, but some of the guys are still teaching"

"Speaking of the guys, how are the others doing?" Tori looks at her suspiciously. "You know…Dustin, Shane, and Hunter—former ninja rangers right?"

"Not to sound rude or anything but do I even know you?" She asks surprisingly as she leans over her table to whisper. "I mean, how do you know all that?"

Z smirks. "I'm an SPD ranger. We know all."

"So what exactly do you want from me?"

Z looks down and presses her lips together. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead."

She takes the empty seat in front of her as Tori prepares to listen intently. "I know it's been months since the whole drama between you, Hunter, and Kira. It must really kill you to see your reality printed in newspapers, magazines, and throughout the web."

Tori suddenly cuts in. "You're not a reporter are you?"

Z stops and chuckles, "No I'm not. Trust me." She reassures her.

"Okay, just making sure." She smiles, "Keep going."

"Well anyway, I'm just inspired by the way you handled the situation. I mean, it must really hurt you to see them together, but you stayed strong regardless of the situation."

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "It does hurt, but that's just the way life goes. He and I planned a life together till we found out that the famous singer is pregnant with his child." She states in a rather mocking tone. "God, that turned my life completely around." She added while looking back at the moment.

"But you guys loved each other. How can you not fight for that?"

"Because I thought about the child first," Tori responds sincerely, "It's very unselfish of me if I didn't think about the child, but that was the first thing that came to my mind. Yes, I was upset but I just couldn't see us being together anymore…" she pauses, "not when there's a child involved."

Z looks at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry about that."

"That was like years ago, I'm over it. It was my decision and I don't regret it at all." She shifts her gaze over to the cadet. "So what's your story?"

"You sure you want to hear? It's quite long."

"You came up to me for some advice didn't yah?"

Z hesitantly nods. "Well, yeah."

"If you don't want an autograph, then the least I can do is give you some advice. So go on, do tell." Tori leans back on the chair comfortably and folds her arms. "I'm listening."

Z smiles and nervously starts off, "Well…there's this guy…"

"Let me guess." Tori interrupts her yet again. "You're into this guy and he's into you. But something happened, and you two aren't together anymore either because he left…or he left and found someone else. So…you come to someone who experienced tough love, like me, for some advice about moving on because unfortunately you can't stop thinking about him. Am I close?"

Z's eyes widen in amazement. "Well…umm…" She scratches her arm uneasily, "that was pretty much it."

"Wow, I'm good." Tori nods her head proudly. "But just so you know, I made all that up."

Syd continues to look on irritably for it seem as though Z and the blonde were having a good discussion. She turned her eyes away from them and towards the road when momentarily a long bus strode by. Syd's gaze, for some odd reason, was suddenly transfixed on the windows of the bus, taking count of the passengers when she spotted a familiar face from afar in one of the dimmed windows. Furrowing her eyebrows, Syd slowly rises up from the chair to take a closer look but wasn't able to get a clear visual as the bus hurried along and drove by in an instant.

"And so there's this other guy…"

"Another guy eh?" Tori smirks as she continues to listen to Z. "Do you like him?"

Z shrugs pathetically in response. "He makes me laugh, but he's not Sky."

"Look, Sky sounds like a great guy and all but he's jerk for leaving you like that…especially with a new girlfriend. Now that's low. But this other guy you're speaking of likes you, but you don't feel the same way, correct?"

"Which is weird because we do have chemistry," Z groans frustratingly. "It's like I'm holding back on a possible relationship."

"Why?"

She looks up and sighs. "I don't know. I guess at times I feel that he'll come back to me yah know?"

Tori frowns on her behalf. "We all get that feeling, Z. As much as we want things to go the way they are…sometimes it doesn't and we have to accept those changes. But if you feel something for this other guy, and if you know in your gut that it could work, then nothing should stop you."

"I honestly don't want to be in a relationship right now."

"Well, there's no point in rushing then right? It's obvious you're still hung up on Sky and that's okay too. Just don't rush yourself, Z. There's nothing wrong with that. And if you see potential in a relationship with this other guy, but you're still not feeling it…then I'm sure he's willing to wait."

Z looks up and genuinely smiles at her companion. "Thanks a lot, Tori. That's all I really need to hear and it sure made me feel so much better."

"I'm glad." The blonde smiles back in response.

"So," Z starts off with a different subject to brighten the mood. "I'm curious. How are your friends doing anyway?"

"We don't hang out as often as we used to. Believe it or not but Shane is now the main sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Wow. That's amazing, good for him"

"Yeah, totally. Um…Cam is the new sensei at the Thunder Ninja Academy after Hunter left. Dustin is now in Factor Blue with Blake, so they do a lot of traveling together. I haven't spoken to Hunter ever since, but I'm assuming he's having a terrific life with Kira."

"What about you? Are you happy?" Z asks.

"Well yeah! I get to do what I love more than anything and that's important to me."

Z looks over her shoulder, almost forgetting about Syd when she noticed the blonde drifting into her own world with her gaze locked in the air. "I should go. My friend is waiting for me. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you, Z."

The two shook hands. "Yeah, you too."

Z turns around and walks back to their table. She sits down across from the transfixed Syd as she snaps a few fingers in front of her to grab her attention. "What are you staring at?" Syd shook her head and looks up.

"Huh?" She comes back to reality, staring at Z. "What took you so long?"

"That was Tori Hanson."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, we talked about--"

"I don't care." Syd immediately interrupts her as Z stares at her weirdly due to her odd behavior. "Look, I saw someone."

Delgado wrinkles her forehead in utter confusion. "Okay, so?"

"He looked familiar."

Z chuckles as she lifts up the coffee mug from off the table, "Don't we all."

"I'm serious. I think we should go back to the academy."

"Now? I thought you shop till you drop, Syd."

"Well, this is urgent!"

"What's wrong with you?"

Syd frowns. "I'm tired."

"Sydney Drew, tired of shopping?" Z scoffs at the thought, "Right…"

"No, we should leave right now." Z wrinkles her forehead due to the urgency of Syd's voice. "Come on."

"It's not even completely dark now and all of a sudden you want to leave? Nah uh, I still haven't hit the record store."

"Fine, then I'll go."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Syd groans as she grabs her shopping bags, leave a few dollar bills on the table, and exits the café.

* * *

Moments later…Jack and Bridge resume back to playing video games after a small discussion. Their attention was locked in the screen for they didn't notice a figure walking in the room.

"Ha!" Jack drops the controller and raises his hands up triumphantly after the end of the game. "I beat you!"

"You so cheated, Jack." Bridge frowns sadly in defeat.

"I so did not cheat!" He argues back.

"Well…" Bridge shrugs his shoulders. "I let you have that one."

"So you're telling me you were holding back?"

"Nah, it was just an excuse." He smirks as Jack playfully punches him on the arm.

"I may have beaten you, Bridge…but you're still the best gamer here. You up for one more game?"

"Sure, but first I'm gonna go and get some drinks. You want any?"

"Oh yeah, bring some food too." Jack takes over the controller.

Bridge chuckles as he slowly rises to his feet. "Alright, be right back." He stood up, his eyes looking down the whole time, until he reached the door and spotted a shadow on the floor. Bridge finally looks up as his eyes grew larger at the figure standing before him.

"Umm…Jack, look who's here."

"What? The girls back already?" Landors smirks as he looks over his shoulder and suddenly furrowed his eyebrows at the figure's unexpected appearance. The room fell silent as a faint whisper escape from his lips, "Serenity?"

* * *

As soon as Syd left the café, Z took off and entered a record store just across the street. During the short walk, she thought of the conversation she had with Tori and suddenly came to a realization of her feelings for Sky. Tori may off walked off on her relationship with Hunter but at least she walked off feeling happy in the end and living with no regrets, which is exactly what Z wants for herself. Z clearly understood that she must move on and that it was his lost, and hers too for they were both responsible but it didn't bother the cadet as it did before. She reminded herself that they weren't meant to be afterall and that he was gone, and that he left in his free will. The thought brought a smile on her face as she walks the isle of the record store, listening to the hard rock music playing in the background as it drowned her thoughts of Sky.

She looks through numerous CD records in the rock/pop section, bobbing her head to the music. She was unaware of a shadow casting over her as the light grew dim. "What's with the light?" Z thought as she furrowed her eyebrows, struggling to read the list of songs on the back of the CD cover. She lifted the CD from its display on the rack and turns around. Z stood back at the figure standing before her as she looks up and drops the CD with her mouth gaped open. Her heart dropped along with her surprising eyes as she slowly raises a hand over her mouth.

"Sky?"

* * *

**/N:** Dun Dun Dun! Don't forget to review…and stay tune for the conclusion coming soon…


	14. Yesterday's Feelings

**A/N:** Final chapter, folks! Again thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy! Songfic Chapter w/ the song "Only One" by Yellowcard.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Yesterday's Feelings**

Bridge and Jack exchange awkward looks as they turn their gazes back at Serenity. The room fell silent until Jack brought up the question that was on both of their minds. "What are you doing here?"

She folded her arms across her chest and smirks. "I came here with Sky."

Their eyes widen in unison as they look around behind her in hopes that she was speaking the truth. "Where is he?" They asked, looking for him.

"He's out searching for Z," she responds. "During the bus ride here, he swore he spotted her on the streets."

Bridge deeply sighs as he scratches the back of his neck. "I should go and find her as well, make sure she's all alright."

"Bridge right? Yeah, Sky told me all about you. You're the guy getting cozy with Z when they were together."

"Hey!" Jack points a finger towards her direction as if giving her a warning. "You better watch it." He gives Bridge the nod as he exits the room.

"Look," Serenity raises her hands up defensively. "I'm not here to cause trouble; I just want to make something crystal clear."

"I don't want to hear it. You should go now."

"I believe you and your friend were misunderstood." She says as Jack furrows his eyebrows and listens carefully. "I'm not Sky's girlfriend."

"Oh so you're his wife?" He blurts out.

"No." Serenity scoffs while rolling her eyes. "That would be disgusting."

"Huh?"

She smiles. "Surprise, I'm his stepsister."

Jack's eyes grew larger as his mouth fell open in complete shock. Moments later, Syd walks in the room and drops her shopping bags at the sight of her. "Oh my God!"

Jack turns his glance over to the blonde. "Syd, it's not what it looks!"

A smile crept over her face as he watches Syd and Serenity scream in excitement and exchange hugs. Jack covers his ears to block out the loud screaming while continuing to look on in bewilderment.

"I can't believe it's you!" Syd shrieks elatedly as soon as they broke apart. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm actually here with Sky."

"Sky!" Syd wanders her eyes around the room for him. "Where?"

Serenity pursed her lips. "He's not here; he's actually out looking for Z."

"Oh my God!" The blonde is thrilled at the thought. "That's great news!"

"You think it will turn out well?"

"You kidding?" Syd smiles happily. "Z has been waiting for him. They are so meant to be."

Jack arches his brow weirdly as he breaks in their conversation. "Ahem." He coughs to grab their attention as they follow his glance. "Uh…how do you two know each other?"

Serenity places an arm around her long time friend. "When Sky and Syd use to date she would hang out around the house and we'd talk about lots of things.

"And eventually, we became really close friends." Syd added with a giggle. "But wait a minute," she pauses in mid-sentence, staring at Jack and Serenity suspiciously, "How do you guys know each other?"

Serenity looks at Jack and smirks. "You mean you don't know?" Syd furrowed her eyebrows as she turns to him. Jack, feeling embarrassed grimaced reluctantly as Serenity tells Syd the whole story.

* * *

The hard rock music stopped playing in the background of the record store as Z stood completely still with her hand over her mouth and eyes gaped wide open. Although customers swarm the room and soft music ring through the speakers, it felt as though they were the only two that existed in the world as it fell silent between them. Sky's expression is rather incomprehensive, lost and yet serious as he studies her face carefully with anxious eyes, waiting for her to speak but neither has spoken a word after a minute has gone by. Z couldn't believe what was seeing for she assumed her eyes were deceiving her and perhaps hallucinating after her talk with Tori. But then the scene became real to her as the words of the music resonated through her ears.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

"Sky…" A faint gasp escape from her lips as she broke the long silence. "What are you doing here?" She spoke softly with ease.

Sky's lips parted, but no words came out. "I want to come back," he slightly stammers on the sentence, "to SPD."

Z narrows her eyes at him and crosses her arms. "But why?" She scoffs rather coldly. "Aren't you happy in the military academy?"

"I was." He replies softly in response, expecting Z to be hard on him and unwelcoming. "But it didn't feel right being there…not without you."

Z averts from his gaze and chuckles pathetically. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sky, you've been gone for months. You actually think you can come back and pretend nothing happened."

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake!" Z's voice ascends in volume as she releases a forced laugh. "Is that all you can say to me after all this time?" She broke down while trying to fight back tears. "I was hurting because of you."

Sky lowers his eyes down shamefully, followed by a deep sigh. "I know…I should have called. I wanted to, but--"

"Oh my God," Z intentionally interrupts him before he could even finish his sentences, "Don't even go there, Sky. I don't want to hear it." Her tone was serious and unwavering.

He looks at her desperately. "I came back for you, Z."

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up)_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

She looks at him crossly. "You want to come back to, SPD? Fine, that's your decision. But don't expect me to have you back." Z nods her head in dismay as her shoulders abruptly pushes his while walking past him.

"Okay, I deserve that. But that doesn't change how I feel about you."

Z stops on the middle of the isle and turns back around. She searches his eyes carefully, trying to find answers. "Why did you leave me huh? You never called, there was no letter."

"I left SPD, I didn't leave you." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I had to help someone, Z. She has done so much for me."

"Yeah, I bet." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Just tell me you still have feelings for me." He pleads distractedly. "The whole time I was away, I thought about you…about us."

"There is no us, Sky!" Z argues back out of mere frustration. "You know, I've been waiting for this day to happen since the day you left." He listens attentively as she begins to break down, explaining her thoughts with mixed emotions. "But now…I wish this is only a dream."

"Look at me, Z." Sky places his hands on her shoulders as she slowly looks up at him. "I'm back now, okay? This is not a dream." He reassures her. "I'm back for good."

"And you think that makes everything okay now?"

"No, I don't." He tells her seriously. "I know I screwed up, Z. I don't expect you to talk to me or forgive me. But I know that I'll make up for the time and somehow make it up to you if you just let me."

"I don't know, Sky." She shook her head disapprovingly. "I don't know if I could ever forgive you. Not after what you've done, there's just no way. How in the world am I ever going to trust you again huh? I mean you threw away what we had for another life and for someone else, and now here you are…asking for another chance." Z rolls her eyes at the thought. "You make me really sick. I'm leaving now."

He groans. "Z, wait!" Sky pulls her arm so that she could face him as he takes her in his arms and kissed her passionately on her lips. Z didn't hold back for a moment for she was lost in the kiss as their lips lock and their tongues begin to intertwine. She opens her eyes and finally realizes what they were doing as she abruptly pushes him away appallingly. The two breathed heavily as Z touched her lips, and Sky waiting for a response.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to ever you see again…EVER! You hear me?"

"Z--"

"I mean it, Sky! It was your decision to leave and your decision to come back. I won't stop you. But just don't even think about patches things up with me."

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

"Z, what do you want me to do?" Sky asks desperately as they begin to stir attention with the costumers watching and listening nearby. "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"A sorry and you suddenly coming back won't do it for me. I really don't care what you do. I just want you to leave me alone and stay away."

"I can't, Z. I love you."

She covers her face in hand as she brushes her hair back in aggravation. "You don't mean that."

"But I do love you."

"Lies!" Z screams furiously, striving to hold back the emotion that was troubling her as her eyes were brimming in tears. She slowly walks back, averting from his gaze, as she turns around and runs out the door.

"Z!" Sky hesitated to move a muscle as he stood still without attempting to run after her for she would only push him away. The record store fell silent as eyes all turn to him. Embarrassed and feeling unhappy, Sky avoided their glances and slowly exits the room.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

Z ran as fast as her legs could take her as she headed towards the deserted, dark alleyway just a block from the record store. She ran and ran, refusing to look back, when suddenly she slows down her pace and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily as her sobs grew louder. Z covers her face, trying to ease the painful emotions that were building up inside of her. The image of Sky remained in her head as she struggles to shake it off. Suddenly, a hand was brought up on her shoulder as Z quickly shook her head without looking back. "Go away!" She demanded, thinking it was Sky as a different voice ring through her ears.

"Z, it's me." She slowly looks over her shoulder as her glance met up with Bridge. His eyes were filled with worry as Z grabs his hand and pulls him down with her on the cold ground. "You okay?"

She presses her lips together and nods. "No, I'm not." She continues to sob uncontrollably, making it difficult for her to speak. "He's here, Bridge. And I can't even look at him." He places an arm around her for comfort as she buries her face in his chest. "He said he loved me…but how? He was gone for months!"

Bridge did not respond for he didn't know what to say. All he could do at the moment was to console her and wipe her tears away as more came streaming down her cheeks. Just then, Jack called in from his morpher, telling him to return to headquarters but Z grabbed it from Bridge. "Hey! That could've been important." He exclaims.

"I don't want to go back, Bridge. Can you please stay with me here for a little while?" She pleads anxiously as her swollen eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Please?"

He smiles warmly and nods, "Of course."

* * *

"You what!" Syd couldn't believe her ears as she looked at Jack in mere disbelief after Serenity explained everything to her long time friend. The blonde turned away, followed by a weak chuckle. "Wow! You and Bridge totally screwed up this time!"

"They were going out for dinner. I didn't know they were related." He explains shamefully. "Sorry, I thought wrong."

Syd scoffs, "Well yeah! And I'm guessing you guys didn't give him a chance to explain because you two were caught up with Sky's leaving and supposedly being unfaithful to Z. You two just walked off, am I right?"

Jack bit his lip in embarrassment, "Correct."

Serenity looks at him and chuckles, "So you two dating or something?" She asks, noticing how intimate and close they are as he places his arms around her petite waist.

"No, we're just family. My parents adopted him." Syd joked playfully as Jack gives her the evil eye.

"Funny."

"You know I'm kidding." Syd kisses him lightly on the cheek and pulls away from his grasp so that their guest wouldn't have to feel uneasy.

"So when do I get to meet this infamous Z?" Serenity wonders out of curiosity as she breaks the silence.

"As soon as she and Sky work things out," Syd winks in response.

Jack's gaze drifted over to the figure that suddenly entered the common room. A smile crept over his face at the sight of him. "I don't think so." Jack grunted as the ladies follow the direction of his glance. "Look, it's Sky."

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

"Sky!" Syd screams joyfully as she jumped into his arms with a warm hug. Sky weakly smiles as he returns her embrace and lifted the blonde front off the ground.

"Whoa," he chuckles while setting her down, "you getting heavy."

Syd lightly punches him on the shoulder. "Shut up, you. So where's Z?"

He looks at her and deeply sighs. "She ran off. I don't know where she is." Jack, Syd, and Serenity all exchange worried looks. "She was so upset with me. I don't blame her, but the look she gave me…" he pauses in mid-sentence to capture the image in his head, "it was full of despair and hate. It turned out even worst than I expected it to be."

Syd rubs his back for comfort. "Did you tell her about Serenity?"

"Oh shoot!" Sky finally remembered. "No, I didn't. But even if I did tell her, it wouldn't make a difference."

"You really think so?"

He turns his gaze over to Jack. "It just seemed that my leaving is what hurt her the most."

"We should find her." Syd suggested as a worried expression plastered all over her face.

"Bridge is actually looking for her." Jack tells them as Sky shot him a look. The thought of Bridge and Z was beginning to make him feel uneasy.

"They're not together now are they?" The thought troubled him as all eyes turn to him.

Jack weakly smiles. "No, they're not. But they've gotten pretty close." Sky lowers his eyes down to the floor. "When you weren't around Bridge was always there for her."

"You know how much I care for Z right?"

"Well yeah…" Jack looks at him skeptically, "I know in your heart you do. But you have a crappy way of showing it."

"Jack, I wanted to be here!"

"Guys!" Syd shouts out as the room fell silent at the sound of her voice. "Arguing and bitching about it won't solve anything!"

Jack and Sky looked at each other. They figured Syd was right for arguing isn't going to help either one of them.

"I really shouldn't be here." Sky finally breaks the silence as all eyes turn to him. "My presence would only cause problems."

"No…" Syd places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that. She's just overwhelmed that you're here."

"Look, I'm just gonna go. I actually came to give her something." Syd glares at him in disbelief as he furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't believe this. There you go again…Running away from your problems."

"I'm not wanted here, Syd!"

"How would you know if you don't learn the truth for yourself?" She argues back, allowing Sky to avert from her gaze. "Look at you, you're a mess," Syd adds, "and so is Z."

"Look, Sky…" Jack slowly walks closer to him. "If there's anything I--" he pauses in mid-sentence, "or we can do…just name it, man."

He looks at them and weakly smiles. "Thanks, guys. But there's really not much to do." All eyes turn to him worriedly but rather sympathetically. "I gotta do this for myself."

"We should get going." Serenity tells Sky as she places her hand on his arm. "There's not much we can do now, bro."

He looks down, nodding his head solemnly. "You're right. Z will never forgive me." Sky sighs deeply at the thought. "Who am I kidding? I shouldn't have come here."

"Don't give up yet, Sky!" Syd retorts. "There's still hope."

"What hope? Z is only driving me away."

"Let her know how you feel." Sky averts from their gazes, unsure of what to do as he releases another sigh. "At least let her know. And if it turns out well, great…if not…then at least you've tried right?" Syd explains, trying to get him to think twice about the situation. "You wouldn't want to live your life thinking what it could've been if you've told her. So at least try, Sky." She smiles for his sake. "It's all I'm asking."

* * *

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

The night was getting cooler with the wind picking up more speed. Bridge and Z remained silent the whole way as they begin walking towards the front of headquarters arm in arm.

"Wait," Z stops before they could even reach the door. Bridge looks at her in bewilderment as she begins to turn away in the opposite direction. "I can't do this."

He groans while going after her. "Z, we talked about this already." He caught up to his female companion as they walk side by side from where they came from. "You can't back out now."

"Bridge, I can't even bear look at him again!" She exclaims apprehensively. "It's too painful."

"Z, look at me. Look at me." Bridge places his hands on her shoulders as she slowly lifts her eyes. "I never doubted you, Z." He tells her sincerely. "But you have to tell Sky how you feel."

She sighs reluctantly. "I don't think I have the heart to, Bridge."

"He deserves to know the truth don't you think?"

Z bit her lip, and knowing that Bridge was right; she nodded her head and hesitantly follows him inside headquarters.

As soon as they entered the common room, Jack and Syd immediately look up upon their arrival, shuffling their feet towards them.

"Oh my God," Syd stands in front of Z with her arm around her for comfort, "where have you been?" She asks worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She looks up and weakly smiles. "Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed." Z turns away from their gaze and looks around, expecting Sky to be in the room but found out he was no where in sight. "Where is he?"

Jack wrinkles his forehead. "He left with his sister."

"Sister?" Bridge and Z both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah," Syd glares evilly at Jack and Bridge before she could explain. "Serenity is Sky's stepsister, _not_ his girlfriend."

Bridge's mouth fell open. "What?" He shrieked in astonishment. "His sister?"

"Well duh!" Syd folds her arms and rolls her eyes.

"It's all a misunderstanding." Jack explains as he turns his gaze over to Z who looks surprise than anyone else in the room. Her lips were slightly parted and eyes fixated on the floor.

"Z," The blonde breaks the silence as she gently puts her hand on her shoulder, "Sky left something for you in the room. You should go and check it out."

Z wrinkles her forehead and started off to their room. Jack, Bridge, and Syd all exchange looks and went to follow her. Once she entered the room she shares with Syd, Z finds a small white box on top of a piece of paper on her bed as she bends over beside it and begins reading the note that reads:

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

I love you, Z. Hopefully you will find someone that will love you as much as I do. – Sky

Tears came streaming down her cheeks as Z slowly folds the letter. Her eyes fell on the small box she put aside as she picks it up from her bed and opens it.

"It's a promise ring." Syd replies standing over Z while they watch her lift the ring from the box. Bridge slowly walks over and kneels next to her.

"He's been planning to give it to you for awhile now, even before he left but didn't get a chance to." Bridge explains to Z for he remembered clearly the promise ring Sky bought for her and was asked for his opinion on it. The ring was simple just as it represents their relationship. Simplistic and it was all that they needed.

Z studies the ring carefully, admiring it as a smile crossed her face. Just then her thoughts were interrupted as she stood up and darted straight to the door.

"Where you going?" Jack asks as she abruptly brushes his shoulder while passing by him.

Z turns to the side and faces them, "I have to find Sky before it's too late." Without looking back she quickened her pace down the hallway and disappeared down the stairs.

Jack, Bridge, and Syd exchange looks and smile. "We forgot to tell her that he's only dropping Serenity at the station."

Syd grins cheerfully. "Gee…I love happy endings."

* * *

Z ran the whole way from SPD Headquarters to the station in which she assumed Sky and Serenity would be in. It was about a five mile run; however, when she got there…the last bus has drove off from the driveway as Z begins to desperately run after it. "Wait!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, waving her hands up in the air to signal the driver to stop, but is too late as it drove off to the distance. "Wait!" Z screams again, breathing heavily as she dropped to the ground in defeat. It's all over. She couldn't believe he is gone for good as she buried her face in hand and cry softly into the night.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

"Z?"

After a moment, a familiar voice ring through the air as Z slowly lifts her face up at the call of her name. Her tears slowly subsided and cleared as she allows the cool wind to dry them up. "Z." The voice calls again as she slowly looks over her shoulder and in the shadows finds Sky walking towards her direction. Z's lips parted and her eyes widen at the sight of him as he appeared in the light of the full moon. She slowly gets up from the ground as he makes his way over to her. Moments later, Sky and Z stood in front of each other in awkward silence with mixed emotions running through their minds. Their eyes remain fixated on each other as they continue to search for answers, in reach for consolation, and in hopes to reach each other's thoughts as they stood there in silence.

"I thought you left." A whisper escaped from Z's lips as the cool wind makes her body shiver in the cold.

Sky nervously stuffs his hands into the jeans of his front pockets. "No, I just went to drop off Serenity at the train station."

She nods her head, "Right. Your sister."

"You know?"

Z averts from his gaze in a rather irritated gesture. "That doesn't change what happened between us, Sky."

"You're right. But I didn't walk away from us."

"Damn it, Sky! There you go again!" Z yells out in mere frustration. "You supposedly didn't walk out from us, but you still walked without telling me why! I thought you trust me!"

"I do!" Sky exclaims desperately. "I do, it just hurts to say goodbye!" He exclaims. "It hurts!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that all you can say?" She questions. _"It just hurts to say goodbye?"_ Z looks at him with disappointment in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how I felt when you were gone? I've wasted my time crying and waiting for you!"

"Then why are you here? Why come after me?"

"Because!" Z screamed as she trails off, trying to find the right words to say in response. But her frustration towards Sky was rather overwhelming as it took over her thoughts. "Because…" Her voice softens, "I'm not ready to see you go."

Sky stares at her carefully as a small smile crossed his face. He looks down shyly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Z looks away and chuckles. "Well, don't get used to it." She lifts up her hand and slowly takes out the ring from her finger. "I can't accept this."

She places the ring on his palm as he looks up and wrinkles his forehead. "But it's yours."

"It's a promise ring right? Well you just broke that promise."

He pursed his lips, nodding his head considerately regardless of how much it was killing him inside. Sky is forced to accept the truth and is beginning to learn his awful mistakes. "So that's it huh?" He struggles to even look at her as he avoided her gaze. "It's over. There's no hope between us."

Z looks down and sighs. "I wouldn't say that, Sky." He lifts his eyes up to meet her gaze. "I care about you, Sky. And I fell in love with you. I just can't trust you right now…"

"Z--"

"Wait, just let me finish." She interrupts him and continues on. "I don't know where we'll end up, but all I know is that I need some time to think this through. A sorry is not gonna cut it and you know that, Sky."

"I'll wait for you, Z." He assures her earnestly. "I'll wait as long as I have to."

"Okay, we'll see." She nods her head, smiling his way. "Until then, keep the ring and I'll hold you to that promise."

He smiles back in response as he makes a balled fist and tightly wraps his fingers around the ring. "We're still friends right?" The tension and awkwardness slowly subsided. "I mean despite all the drama we're still cool." Sky tells her uneasily, hoping that their relationship hasn't jeopardized their friendship.

"You kidding? Of course," Z playfully nudges his shoulder. "Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean we stop being friends."

Sky sighs in relief. "Good because I don't want any weirdness happening between us."

"Unless we allow it, but we won't right?"

He smiles, "Right. I mean we dated once." He comments to lighten the mood, forcing Z to let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, we did."

A smirk crept on Sky's face. "You know, Z…this is a good start…for me and you." He looks at her. "I never doubted us."

Her eyes fell to the floor as she smiles pleasingly in return.

"And neither have I." She whispers. "Neither have I…"

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** So yes, Z ends up with neither Bridge nor Sky. LOL. Sorry, if you're disappointed but I thought it was fair that way…and plus I didn't want to create an obvious ending where she ends up with one of them. Will there be a sequel? Who knows? It depends if I feel like it. But for now…I'll leave you do that since the possibilities are endless. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review on your way out! Thanks!


End file.
